Dulce engaño
by Marry's
Summary: Bella es una auto flageladora y bulimica de 16 años que tras su ultimo intento de suicidio es enviada por sus padres a la consulta del psicologo Edward Cullen. Pero ¿podrá Edward salvar a Bella de si misma? o mejor dicho ¿Querra ella ser salvada?
1. Prefacio

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Este fic es sin fines de lucro.

**Dulce engaño**

Prefacio

Se sentó en la bañera y dio a correr el agua. Miro el gillette en su mano con profundo odio, como si aquel pedazo de metal tuviera la culpa de lo que sucedía. Aunque no era así, esa cosa diminuta y filosa era su única calma en la tempestad que se había desatado en su vida.

Era perfectamente consciente que aquello no estaba bien para los demás, pero también sabía que en la vida uno no puede ser lo que la gente espera que seas. Ella lo había vivido en carne propia; había cambiado para gustarle a los demás y ellos la había rechazado. No, peor aún, la habían ignorado.

Isabella se había dado cuenta hace mucho tiempo atrás que aquello la destruía y la hundía más y más a un precipicio del cual no podría salir y no estaba segura de querer hacerlo. Sabía que en algún momento tendría que elegir: Dejarlo o irse con el; con su vicio, con su tormenta y calma.

Sintió el metal cortando una de sus piernas y cerro los ojos extasiada. Aquel corte le supo a gloria, victoria y liberación, hasta tal punto que se sintió flotar a la deriva en el más perfecto de los océanos.

Volvió a replantearse el tema de si quería vivir o deseaba morir. No era tan difícil: había que analizar los pros y contras y luego decidir. Le gustaba la sensación de vivir; el no tener una atadura terrenal a nada, no saber a quien conocería ni a donde iría. Le gustaba saber que cada minuto podía ser el último y le producía la sensación de ser la única dueña de su vida. Pero en el fondo sabía que eso era un engaño, como todo en su vida; hacía mucho tiempo que Bella había dejado de gobernar en su vida. Ahora estaba tan cansada de todo que era otra persona más de la multitud, no luchaba contra la ola y se dejaba absorber por ella.

Miró sus piernas y manos ensangrentadas y se preguntó como mierda había llegado a eso, a ser tan destructiva y egoísta. No lo sabía, pero creía que la soledad hacía eso con las personas: se las llevaba de a poco. Y aquella tarde, cuando el detective Uley le había informado que habían encontrado a Rosalie muerta, supo que la soledad, la depresión y el gillette habían terminado de llevársela por completo. Ahora que una de sus mejores amigas estaba muerta era imposible volver a vivir de la misma forma, volver a ver a la cara a Emmett y no echarse a llorar.

Escuchó la contestadora y supo quien era sin siquiera haberlo escuchado:

-Bella, voy para allá. No hagas ninguna estupidez ¿bien? prometo que todo ira bien-

Pero Jake mentía y Bella lo sabía. Nada iría bien. Y lo lamentable era que no podía esperar a Jake por que ya había tomado una decisión y no quería que nadie intentara detenerla.

Se impulsó, cayó de espaldas en la bañera llena de agua y no salió más.

-

-

-

"_Que el amor cuya vista va vendada, vea sin ojos el camino de su voluntad"_

-

-

-

**Nota de la autora:**

Me gustaría comenzar diciendo que esta historia es una especie de terapia personal. Lo escribo para poder superar ciertos temas y de paso involucro a Bella y Edward. Es la explicación de lo que se siente cuando alguien se corta, de los miedos, las frustraciones, creo que escribirlo podría curar una parte de mí y tal vez ayudar a superarlo a otra persona. Creo fervientemente que si te cortas una vez, no hay vuelta atrás; puedes dejar de hacerlo, puedes no volver a cortarte nunca más, pero las heridas, las emociones y los recuerdos están allí y no se van nunca. Lo digo por que yo lo se, lo he vivido y sé de lo que hablo, aunque nunca llegue a ser adicta pero estuve a solo pasos. También sé que todos sienten algo distinto cuando se cortan, que todos tenemos problemas diferentes que nos llevaron a esto y muchas veces motivos distintos por el cual recurrir el suicidio.

Creo que este fic habla sobre la superación personal, la necesidad del amor en nuestras vidas, la importancia de la familia y sobre uno de los sentimientos más lindos del mundo: La amistad.

Soy consciente de que mi narración no es la mejor, pero la verdad es que tengo muchas ideas para este fics.

Por otro lado, el prefacio es algo que ya paso. Quise contar el intento de suicidio de Bella imaginándome que haría y esto fue lo que salió.

Debo decir que va a haber unas cuantas escenas de sexo en este fics, aunque nada del otro mundo.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado el prefacio y el primer capitulo lo subo en unas dos o tres semanas más. Sé que es distinto a todo lo demás que he escrito pero algunas veces es bueno variar un poco.

Dejen sus comentarios con críticas o cualquier cosa.

Saludos

Marry


	2. Uno: Psychologist

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Este fic es sin fines de lucro.

**Dulce engaño**

Capitulo uno:_ Psychologist_

Cuando despertó, Bella no tardó en darse cuenta que estaba en un hospital: la sala estéril, el olor a muerte que inundaba hasta el más mínimo recoveco, las intravenosas que estaban en sus brazos, no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta. Se preguntó que había hecho mal, en que cosa había errado para seguir respirando, para seguir gritando internamente sin que nadie la escuchara.

Alguien tosió y notó que frente a ella había una chica delgada, menuda y de cabello negro intenso. Ella, al igual que Bella tenía muchas intravenosas en las muñecas y profundas ojeras en contraste de su piel blanca. Sin siquiera proponérselo, la mirada de Bella vagó por el cuerpo de la chica buscando heridas, marcas o alguna otra cosa que le indicara el método con el que había intentado suicidarse. Bella había estado otras dos veces en el hospital y sabía que los intentos de suicidio estaban en un pabellón apartado de los demás, en el área de trastornos mentales; le enfermaba que pensaran que estaba loca por no querer seguir viviendo, por no tener las mismas metas que las demás personas y no encajar en el prospecto de una "persona normal" según los doctores. Volvió a reprimirse mentalmente por no haber logrado quitarse la vida, se suponía que la tercera era la vencida ¿no? tal vez ahogarse no había sido la mejor idea, pero por más que había pensado en lanzarse de un edificio o rebanarse el cuello, el solo imaginar la cara de su madre cuando tuviera que reconocer su cuerpo había sido más que suficiente para desistir de la idea.

-Hola- susurró la chica, en voz baja. Su voz era dulce, casi angelical y a Bella le sorprendió que fuera tan fina.

-Hola-

Se preguntó cuanto tiempo había pasado, si eran días o solo horas. Se preguntó cuando le darían el alta y podría marcharse a casa, con su ropa e instrumentos afilados, con su odio interno y patética existencia.

-Soy Alice ¿Cómo es que terminaste aquí?- Bella se fijo en su rostro y se dio cuenta que a pesar de la palidez y las ojeras, era hermosa. Hermosa en un sentido especial, como si tuviera un aire misterioso rodeándola que atraía a la gente como la miel a las abejas.

-Intente ahogarme ¿y tú? No tienes cicatrices-

-Pastillas-

Allí fue cuando entendió el por que tenía la voz tan fina; seguramente la habían intubado, debería de tener la garganta herida. Se preguntó que había llevado a Alice a intentar suicidarse pero no expresó su duda en voz alta, si fuera a ella a quien se lo estuvieran preguntando no respondería; todos tenían distintos motivos para intentar quitarse la vida, algunos más profundos que otros, pero todos igual de importantes.

Entró un doctor rubio con un dossier bajo el brazo y una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Qué tal está, señorita Swan?-

-Cansada-

-¿Y usted, señorita Brandon?-

-¿Cómo se sentiría usted si hubiera intentado suicidarse y no lo hubiera logrado?-

Bella se sorprendió por la rudeza con la que Alice respondió pero se dio cuenta que ella quería decir exactamente lo mismo, preguntar quien la había salvado o si le había quedado un daño permanente.

El doctor no dijo nada pero su semblante feliz tampoco cambio e hizo como si Alice no hubiera dicho ese comentario mordaz.

-Mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen y voy a ser el doctor de ambas-

Bella tosió levemente- ¿Cuándo nos darán de alta?-

-Eso es algo que depende de sus padres y de los progresos que tengan- Carlisle busco en el dossier algo y luego apretó el botón que había sobre la cama de Alice. En seguida apareció una enfermera con una silla de ruedas y una mueca de aburrimiento en la cara.

-Chelsea ¿podrías llevar a la señorita Brandon con mi esposa, por favor?-

Chelsea ayudó a Alice a bajar la cama y luego salieron cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

-Esme, mi esposa, es la encargada del área nutricional. Usted irá con ella después que Alice vuelva-

-¿Por qué debería ir? Mi peso esta bien-

Carlisle miró el rostro de Bella un momento y sus rasgos se relajaron visiblemente, dejó el dossier de lado y miro a Bella a los ojos.

-Tienes razón, no hay nada de malo en tu peso pero es un procedimiento rutinario, a si sabremos si subes o bajas de peso en tu estancia en el hospital-

Bella asintió sabiendo que no aumentaría ni un mísero kilo en el hospital, simplemente no tenía intenciones de hacerlo. Le había llevado demasiado tiempo bajar de peso como para volver a recuperarlo.

- Doctor Cullen ¿Quién me trajo?-

-No dijo su nombre, solo nos pidió que te internáramos y luego se marcho. Era moreno, alto y musculoso-

"_Jake" _sería bastante lógico que hubiera sido el, ya que fue la ultima voz que Bella escucho antes de caer en la tina y decía que iba en camino. _Estúpido Jake… Estúpido Jake…_ ¿Por qué de todas las personas tenía que ser él quien la encontrara? O ¿Por qué tuvo que haberla encontrado? ¿Por que no la dejo morir como ella tanto la deseaba? ¿Por que se empeñaba en mantener su corazón latiendo si por sus venas solo corría odio a si misma?

Alice volvió y fue el turno de Bella de ver a la esposa del doctor Cullen. La sala era blanca, con una camilla, balanzas de peso, carteles de nutrición y fotos de Carlisle y bebés.

-Hola, Isabella- dijo la mujer y Bella le respondió con un escueto "Buenos días". Esme le indicó que se midiera y luego subiera a la balanza y Bella cruzó los dedos para no haber subido de peso.

-Mides un metro sesenta y ocho y pesas cuarenta kilos- Dijo Esme y sonó ligeramente sorprendida- ¿Tienes idea de lo que significa eso?-

-¿Qué sigo pesando lo mismo que hace dos semanas?-

-No, eso quiere decir que deberías subir entre diez y veinte kilos, Bella. Se supone que debes pesar lo que mides, a lo mucho cinco kilos menos de eso-

-Entonces tengo que pesar entre sesenta, sesenta y dos-

-Exacto-

Hasta ese momento Bella no había mirado a la doctora Cullen, pero cuando fijo su vista en el rostro de ella se dio cuenta que esa mujer no tenía idea de que diablos estaba hablando; su piel era blanca, sedosa, sus ojos castaños y su cabello color caramelo acompañado de curvas excelentes, sin caer en lo exuberante ni lo grotesco; Esme no sabía lo que era ser gorda, que un chico guapo se acercara a ti y preguntara por el nombre de tus amigas o ir a una fiesta y que nadie te sacara a bailar.

Bella lo había vivido y meses atrás había prometido jamás volver a sentirse de aquella forma, como si por ser gorda no merecieras absolutamente nada y que cualquier cosa que te daban era prácticamente un regalo. Por eso, Bella bajo los veinte kilos que ahora Esme le pedía volviera a subir.

Los ojos de Esme la taladraron y pudo ver en el fondo de ellos que ella sabía la verdad pero tenía dudas.

-Abre la boca- le dijo con voz suave y Bella supo que eso no tenía nada que ver con el examen que le hacía a las demás pacientes.

Abrió la boca y espero unos segundos. Esme ilumino su boca con una pequeña linterna, luego toco cerca de sus orejas y enredó sus dedos en su pelo.

Le indico que se sentara en la camilla y tomó una silla sentándose frente a ella.

-¿Cuántas veces vomitaste antes de ahogarte?-

-No he vomitado-

-No tienes por que mentirme, no voy a juzgarte-

-No he vomitado- repitió y Esme suspiró como si estuviera cansada.

-Puedes irte-

Bella se encamino hacía la silla de ruedas a paso lento, aún cansada por todo pero la voz de Esme la detuvo.

-Puedes negarlo frente a mí Bella, pero no puedes mentirte a ti misma-

Salió de allí con la enfermera Chelsea arrastrando su silla. En el camino se convenció de que Esme no tenía razón; ella no se mentía, sabía perfectamente que era lo que los doctores llamaban "Bulímica" por que vomitaba al menos una vez al día, casi siempre después de almuerzo.

Al diablo con ellos, no la entendían.

-

-

-

Logró salir del hospital una semana después. Intercambio números con Alice que se quedaba unos días más internada prometiéndole que volverían a verse. En aquella semana hablaron mucho sobre cosas triviales como el clima y los nuevos diseñadores, pero ninguna menciono las pastillas y tampoco el ahogamiento. Bella lo prefería así, aún no estaba preparada para hablar de ello. Sin embargo era consciente que apenas Charlie estacionara el automóvil en casa, Renée la atiborraría de preguntas sobre el por qué no pensaba en ella, en el daño que le causaba y el que había hecho para merecer esto.

Pero ¡sorpresa! Cuando llego a casa Renée la saludo como si estuviera llegando del colegio, como si nada hubiera pasado. Le pidió con voz amable que fuera a la cocina a comer algo mientras Charlie aparcaba el automóvil en la cochera.

Bella se sentó en la mesa y masticó una manzana sin ganas, con asco. Cada vez que comía algo su cuerpo se llenaba con la sensación de estar haciendo algo malo, de volverse inmensamente gorda a cada bocado y el asco por si misma la inundaba. Recordó cuando era gorda, pesaba ochenta kilos y se sentía asquerosa, repulsiva, basura. Ahora que había bajado de peso el sentimiento de odio a su cuerpo era el mismo, solo que había aumentado hasta convertirse en una adicción que no la dejaba hacer nada sin criticarse internamente. Bella rehusaba mirarse al espejo de cuerpo completo y lo había evitado los últimos ocho meses, maquillándose en uno pequeño y apuntando a partes estratégicas para no ser tan autocritica. En el fondo sabía que esas pequeñas manías, como no mirarse al espejo, no comer tranquila y compararse con todo el mundo, por muy pequeñas que fueran, la estaban destruyendo por dentro. No sabía como había llegado hasta aquel punto, a destruirse a si misma y tener la desfachatez de disfrutarlo. Encontraba un placer retorcido en insultarse, en sacar lo peor de ella y echárselo en cara; la destrozaba y apretaba las cadenas de su alma.

Sus padres entraron a la sala de estar con miradas serias y Bella supo que esta vez sería distinta a las demás.

Fue Renée la primera en hablar, como siempre:

-Se nos ha ido de las manos todo esto, Bella. No se como detener tus intentos de suicidios y hemos decidido que las cosas van a cambiar-

Charlie se aclaro la garganta tomando las riendas del asunto- Comenzaras a ir a la consulta de Esme Cullen todos los lunes sin falta a pesarte-

-¿¡Que les ha dicho ella!?-

-Que estas baja de peso. Ella te dará una dieta y nos encargaremos de que la cumplas. Por otra parte, hemos conseguido que te atienda el mejor psicólogo de la ciudad. Su nombre es Edward Cullen y es muy joven, creemos que te llevaras bien con él-

-¿¡Van a mandarme donde un psiquiatra!?-

-Los psiquiatras tratan enfermedades mentales y los psicólogos las conductas humanas. Creemos que tienes un problema que no nos puedes contar y esperamos que el pueda ayudarte- Dijo Charlie, con voz amable, como si fuese de nuevo la niña de cinco años que se había raspado la rodilla y no paraba de llorar.

-¡No estoy loca!-

-¡Entonces comienza a comportarte como una chica normal y deja de hacer estupideces!- gritó Renée golpeando la mesa y poniéndose de pie tan rápido que la silla cayó al suelo. Las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y Bella se dio cuenta que sus ojos estaban rojos, su piel reseca y le temblaban las manos por la rabia. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando la mano de su madre se estrello contra su mejilla y tampoco sintió el dolor, solo podía ver lo destruida que estaba su madre y el dolor que le estaba causando.

Pero no le importaba, solo se preocupaba por que la hacía sentir culpable. Bella no se aferraba a nada ni a nadie; siempre terminaban decepcionándola.

Renée no mostró el más mínimo remordimiento por haberle dado una cachetada y a pesar de todo, Bella se sintió un poco orgullosa de su madre; la furia que había despertado en ella había echado a fuera a la Renée sumisa y pacifista y sacado al exterior la mujer con carácter que realmente era.

-Mañana iras a ver a Edward- susurró Renée con voz clara, trasparente, dándole a entender que no era una petición. Era una orden- No quiero escándalos, pataletas, ni nada infantil; comenzaras a comportarte como la chica de dieciséis años que eres-

-¿Tengo que ir al colegio?-

-Mañana es viernes a si que no vale la pena que vayas, pero el lunes retomaras todas las clases como siempre e iras en la tarde a ver a Esme-

Bella jugueteo unos segundos más con la manzana entre sus manos y al ver que sus padres no tenían nada más que decirle emprendió rumbo por las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación.

Se sentó un momento en la cama y contó hasta cinco, diez, veinte, treinta, no lo soportó y corrió hasta el baño a vomitar. A aquellas alturas Bella podía vomitar perfectamente sin hacer casi ningún ruido y apenas se le ponían los ojos rojos, que podía disimularlo con gotitas. Cada vez que vomitaba cerraba los ojos para no mirar lo que había hecho y luego se limpiaba la boca con bicarbonato sódico.

Esta vez, no. Se quedo allí, arrodillada frente al inodoro mirando lo que su cuerpo hacía por inercia y se obligó a mantener los ojos abiertos durante el proceso, para no perderse ningún segundo de lo que había reducido su vida a todo: vomitar. Sintió una miserable lagrima recorrer su mejilla y acabar en el fondo del agua hasta disiparse. Se había convertido en una esclava de todo aquello, y lo peor de todo era que no le importaba. Recordó los insultos de Lauren y las burlas de sus compañeros; había cometido un gran error al imaginar que por bajar de peso su vida iba a cambiar rotundamente. Obviamente, no había sido así: seguían metiéndose con ella, siendo objeto de sus bromas pesadas y nada había cambiado.

_Tal vez… Tal vez si se esforzaba en ser más delgada…_

-Deberías dejar de vomitar- dijo una voz a sus espaldas y volvió a vomitar sin siquiera proponérselo.

Pasaron varios segundos hasta que sus arcadas se detuvieron y pudo limpiarse la boca con un pedazo de papel higiénico. Fue hasta el lavabo y mientras se enjuagaba la boca con bicarbonato miró a Jake por el espejo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Pues no lo se ¿Tal vez estoy aquí por que mi mejor amiga intento suicidarse… _Otra vez_?

Bella no presto atención a su sarcasmo y rebuscó detrás de los productos de belleza en los estantes, repisas, algo con que cortarse.

Para Jake Bella era un libro abierto y sacó de los bolsillos de su cazadora negra una navaja.

-¿Buscas esto?-

Bella se giró rápidamente y miró la navaja con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Dónde están mis hojas de gillette?-

-Las he botado, todas-

-¿¡Por que diablos hiciste eso!?- gritó ella y le golpeo débilmente el pecho con sus manos en forma de puños.

Jake lanzo la navaja al suelo y cogió a Bella de las manos con tanta fuerza que le hizo daño. No le importó; que sintiera lo él sintió cuando la vio en el fondo de la tina, con una manta de sangre cubriéndola y pálida como si realmente estuviera muerta. Que se diera cuenta del sufrimiento que le causo tener que sacarla de allí, avisarles a sus padres y montarla en su coche sintiendo que a cada luz roja la muerte se inclinaba sobre ella y bebía segundos preciados de su vida. Deseaba que Bella sintiera su dolor interminable por no poder ayudarla, por no poder ser el amigo que ella necesitaba.

-¿¡Por que no dejas de hacer esto!? ¡Si vas a matarte, hazlo de una jodida vez y que sea bien! ¡Que no tenga que venir yo a sacarte para que luego te comportes como una perra callejera!-

Bella abrió los ojos exageradamente y cuando el soltó sus manos se apoyó en el lavabo con una mano entre sus cabellos. Jake sabía que sus palabras la habían dañado, pero estaban causando el impacto que él deseaba: Que Bella entendiera que no podía jugar con la muerte tantas veces y pretender salir victoriosa siempre.

-Si tienes tantas ganas de verme muerta… ¿Por qué me salvaste Jake?-

Él se preguntaba lo mismo. Adoraba a Bella con toda su alma, como su mejor amigo que era, y si ella estaba en peligro el la protegería siempre. Pero cuando la vio en la tina, se dio cuenta que Bella seguiría intentándolo hasta aburrirse. O en el peor de los casos, morir.

Estaba desesperado por poder ayudarla, le dolía tanto que sentía que cada pedazo de él se desvanecía con los latidos cardiacos de ella. Bella se lo estaba llevando, arrastrándolo a él y a todos los que la querían junto a ella, hasta el fondo de sus más oscuros sentimientos.

- Por que soy tu amigo. Por que sin importar cuantas veces lo intentes, yo estaré allí para impedirlo-

La tomó por los hombros y la dio vuelta hasta que quedaron los dos reflejados en el espejo. Colocó su mano derecha sobre el corazón de ella y le susurró suavemente en el oído:

-¿Sientes esto, Bella? Este corazón está palpitando, llenándose de tus miedos e inseguridades, esparciendo rencor por todo tu cuerpo. Estás envenenada por dentro, tienes que limpiarte para que tus latidos sean verdaderos y no vestigios de lo que alguna vez fuiste-

-

-

-

El viernes en la tarde fue al consultorio del doctor Cullen. Su mente aún albergaba y repetía las palabras de Jake sin llegar a entenderlas_ "Vestigios de lo que alguna vez fuiste" _en su interior, sabía a lo que Jake se refería; hubo un momento de su vida en el que fue feliz, fueron semanas o meses, no lo recuerda bien, solo sabe que se reía y no se preocupaba de su exterior. Luego comenzó a obsesionarse con su peso y todo se fue al carajo. Pero había sido feliz solo con la amistad de Ángela, Rosalie y Jessica.

_Rosalie…_

Por mucho que lo pensara, no lograba asimilar que ella no estuviera en este mundo. Lo sabía, había visto la cara de Emmett en las noticias y el propio Sam Uley se lo había dicho, pero una parte de ella creía que en cualquier momento Rosalie entraría por la puerta agitando su esplendorosa cabellera rubia, haciendo sonar sus tacones y preguntado si ya había visto el ultimo desfile de modas. Seguramente llevaría algún pastelito dietético bajo el brazo, le enseñaría el nuevo brillo labial que se había comprado y luego pondría "Troya" en el Dvd diciendo: _"Ver a Brad Pitt, Orlando Bloom y Eric Bana en faldita le alegra la vida a cualquiera" _

Pero jamás volvería a oír sus suspiros Brad Pitt mostraba el culo por que Rosalie estaba muerta. Bien muerta. Y mañana tendría que ir a su funeral para llenarse de ella, para aceptarlo completamente y dejar de sentirse culpable. Para no volver a pensar que si se hubiese quedado con ella después de la fiesta, Rosalie tal vez estuviese viva. O tal vez hubieran muerto las dos, pero al menos estarían juntas. _Para siempre._

La recepcionista le indico que entrara a la habitación del fondo del pasillo, a la derecha. La habitación era blanca con colores neutrales; amarillo, celeste y algo de verde. Había dos sillas, un escritorio y un mullido sofá amarillo pato. Dos grandes ventanales dejaban ver una privilegiada de Seattle.

Estaba terriblemente ordenado. Y lo que más cabreo a Bella fue el gran espejo que había al costado derecho; era tan grande que abarcaba la pared entera y era idéntico al que había en las clases de ballet que asistía cuando niña.

Frente a uno de los grandes ventanales había un chico de cabello castaño claro, casi dorado, de espaldas.

Carraspeo para recordarle que estaba allí; él se volvió sorprendido. Sus rasgos eran finos, hermosos, y tenía unos ojos verdes preciosos. Era indiscutiblemente guapo, casi la mismísima perfección en persona.

-Buenas tardes, Bella. Yo soy Edward Cullen- su voz, aterciopelada y suave pareció aturdirla durante alguno segundos. Ese tipo era ilegalmente guapo.

-Buenas tardes- dijo y se sentó en una silla, alegrándose de no tener que tenderse en el sillón por que lo encontraría un verdadero insulto.

Edward se sentó frente a ella y tomó una ficha entre sus manos.

-Intento de suicidio hace tres días ¿Es eso verdad?-

-Hay lo dice ¿no?-

-¿Quieres hablar de eso?-

-¿Te golpeaste la cabeza cuando eras niño?-

Bella no quería ser tan mala leche pero estar cerca de personas tan guapas la hacía sentir diminuta y frágil y lo único que tenía para defenderse de su resplandor era su lengua viperina y sus contraataques.

Edward, sin embargo, no parecía ofendido. Por el contrario, tenía los labios fruncidos como si intentara no reírse.

-Seré directo contigo, Bella. Carlisle dice que intentaste ahogarte, que había cicatrices de cortes en tus manos y Esme informó que necesitabas subir más de quince kilos de peso. Que vomitabas y probablemente no comías-

Las palabras de Edward no eran fuertes, al contrarío, eran casi un susurró pero golpearon a Bella como la bofetada de Renée.

-Eres auto flageladora, bulímica y anoréxica ¿hay algo que no tengas?-

-¡No soy anoréxica!-

Edward tachó eso de la ficha- Bien, ¿algún motivo especial por el cual te cortes? ¿O vomites?-

Bella no dijo nada, pero Edward siguió abriendo la herida con su voz aterciopelada.

-¿Un chico te dejo? ¿Tus amigas te expulsaron de su grupo?-

-¡No tengo novio y mi mejor amiga está muerta!- grito, enfurecida. Y fue allí cuando Bella se dio cuenta el por que Edward era tan famoso como psicólogo; hurgaba en tus cicatrices hasta sacarte la verdad quisieras o no. Te obligaba a contárselo todo.

-Probablemente eso explica tu último intento de suicidio, pero no los otros dos. Aquí dice que bajaste de beso muy rápido en pocos meses… ¿es eso?-

Edward había dado en el clavo y lo sabía. Era un jodido sabelotodo.

-Ponte de pie- dijo, y Bella obedeció mecánicamente; aún estaba aturdida por el hecho de que un desconocido hubiera descubierto la naturaleza de su problema en minuto y medio.

Edward colocó una mano en la parte baja de su espalda y le indico que se mirara al espejo.

Bella se negó rotundamente y solo los abrió cuando sintió que él levantaba su camisa sin siquiera pedirle permiso. Lo que vio la dejo doblemente aturdida; sus costillas sobresalían notablemente bajo la piel y el hueso de la cadera era asquerosamente vistoso.

No supo cuando comenzó a llorar y tampoco le importó. ¿Qué diablos había hecho consigo misma?

-

-

"_Quiero decir, que sé que estabas un poco dentro de mí._

_Pero imaginé que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad"_

—_One in a million, Miley Cyrus/Hannah Montana._

_-_

_-_

Nota de la autora:

Me cuesta creer lo fluido que salió ese capitulo. Me demore un par de horas, pero fue por que me distraigo fácilmente y me puse a leer un libro o a escuchar música, pero cada vez que quería volver a escribir, las palabras iban tan deprisa en mi mente que me costaba seguirles el ritmo. Fue gratificante no tener que machacarme los sesos para que no se viera tan adornado o cosas así. Según yo (y perdonen mi egolatría) me quedo bastante bien el capitulo.

Creo que una bulímica en primarias, como yo, cree que todas las personas que son delgadas no tienen problemas, que no sienten dolor y que solo podrán ser felices si bajan de peso. Obviamente no es así, pero una fuerza sobrenatural me empuja a pensar eso.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y que me sigan dejando sus reviews. Sé que algunos fics comienzan bien y luego decaen; espero que este no sea el caso.

Saludos,

Marry.

Pd: estoy buscando un Beta-Reader para que me ayude con mis garrafales faltas de ortografías y para la parte de redacción y tiempos que me complica un poco; si conocen a alguien que pueda ayudarme y que no se demore más de dos semanas en betear un capitulo agradecería que me avisen en un MP, un reviews o a mi correo: xbriimarry_summer


	3. Dos: Thirty three

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Este fic es sin fines de lucro.

**Dulce engaño**

**Capitulo dos: ****Thirty three**

La mañana del lunes Bella se planteo seriamente el fingir estar enferma para no ir al colegio. Se hallaba desesperada y no tenía ganas de ver a los estúpidos de sus compañeros. El viernes pasado, en la consulta de Edward se había dado cuenta del daño que se estaba infringiendo y la sensación de opresión no se iba de su corazón. Sentía que la bulimia no iba a dejarla ir, que había entregado su corazón y su alma por un par de kilos menos.

Su relación con Edward era algo amor-odio. Él era un excelente psicólogo pero no la dejaba respirar; sabía tanto acerca de ella misma que Bella se asustaba con la facilidad que él leía sus movimientos. Después de haber parado de llorar Edward le había explicado que la ayudaría a superar esto, que la aconsejaría en todo y que no era tan malo como parecía. Pero el sábado había sido el funeral de Rosalie y no tenía ganas de hacer nada que no involucrara algo filoso que causara dolor ¿Cómo superaría sus problemas si los recuerdos del pasado la seguían atormentando?

Tenía grabada a fuego en las retinas el rostro de Emmett cuando el ataúd de deslizo bajo la tierra llevándose con el las flores, las fotografías y a Rosalie. Por mucho que le diera vueltas al asunto, sentía que en parte era su culpa. El lunes anterior habían ido a una fiesta de la universidad donde Rosalie asistía; Bella, que era reacia a asistir a ese tipo de celebraciones aceptó simplemente por que Rosalie era su mejor amiga y esa era la primera fiesta a la que asistía desde que se había convertido en una universitaria. Días antes habían pasado por la televisión el caso de un asesino que violaba y luego mataba a sus victimas, todas mujeres rubias y altas. Rosalie había bromeado diciendo que tendría que cuidarse de él pero olvidaron el tema rápidamente. Cuando la fiesta comenzó Rosalie se marcho con Emmett, su novio de instituto a recorrer el campus y Bella se quedo con Ángela en la barra sirviéndose unos chupitos. Unos chicos las abordaron pero los despacharon en cuanto llego Ben, el novio de Ángela y comenzaron a darse el lote. Bella decidió que ya había sido demasiado para ella y buscó a Rosalie para avisarle que se iba y luego tomó un taxi hasta su casa.

Si Bella hubiera sabido que Emmett se iría minutos más tarde a jugar futbol americano con sus amigos y que Rosalie decidiría irse a sola a casa, se hubiera quedado y probablemente nada hubiera pasado. Pero no, se había ido y mientras ella dormía, en un oscuro callejón de Seattle cercano a la casa de Rosalie, su amiga era violada y estrangulada hasta la muerte. Encontraron el cuerpo la mañana del martes en plena vía pública a vista de todo el mundo, como un obsequio a los demás. A pesar de que Rosalie había sido asesinada hacía más de dos semanas los forenses de demoraron en entregar su cuerpo comparándolo con las demás victimas en busca de pruebas, y la madre de Rosalie no había querido enterrarla sin la presencia de Bella. Al entierro asistieron casi todos sus amigos de instituto y de universidad, profesores y familiares, que deseaban darle un último adiós a la reconocida modelo Rosalie Hale.

Mientras alistaba su mochila pensó en como lo estaría llevando Emmett, que había estado con Rosalie toda su vida. Bella no conocía un amor más profundo y sincero que el de ellos dos y recordó nuevamente los ojos rojos, las lagrimas descendiendo por las mejillas de Emmett y se preguntó cuanto podía llegar a sufrir una persona, hasta que punto se podía añorar a alguien. Comparado con el dolor de Emmett, los problemas de Bella eran cosas infantiles por que tenían solución. Pero Rosalie no volvería y el deseo de poder haberse marchado con ella arremetía con fuerza, preguntándose como sobreviviría sin su mejor amiga.

No supo por que (Tal vez por simple curiosidad) pero cogió su móvil y llamó a Alice. Se suponía que ella todavía no salía de la clínica y realmente necesitaba hablar con alguna persona que supiera su realidad, alguien con quien no tuviera fingir que estaba bien y no fuera necesario sonar feliz. Alice le había proporcionado en una semana aquel tipo de amistad donde muchas veces las palabras sobran y existe la sensación de conocerse de toda la vida.

Al tercer bip, ella contestó:

-¿Puedes creerte sexy que es el interno de medicina?-

Bella sonrió inconscientemente- Buenos días Alice ¿Cómo estás? Yo muy bien gracias-

-Lo siento, es que aún no me espabilo bien. Joder ¡Ni siquiera son las ocho!-

-Yo… necesitaba hablar con alguien- A Bella le costaba aceptar las cosas, aunque fueran fáciles; como perder en un juego o pedir ayuda. La hacían sentir débil por necesitar de alguien más y odiaba la sensación de depender de alguien.

Inmediatamente la voz de Alice cambió y cuando le habló no era juguetona y risueña; era fina pero grave- ¿Lo intentaste nuevamente?-

-No- Tomó aire- Hace unos días mi mejor amiga murió y ahora tengo que volver a la escuela. Van a hacer preguntas que no quiero responder y fingir que le importa mi dolor-

Alice suspiró- Que les den por el culo. Escucha Bella, tu no tienes por que temerle a nadie por que no haz hecho nada malo. Si te hacen preguntas indiscretas, no respondes, si te molestan, golpéales. Demuéstrales que ellos no tienen control sobre tu vida-

Bella se sorprendió de la rudeza y la verdad que escondían las palabras de Alice. ¡Joder! Era verdad, ella no tenía que rendirle cuentas a nadie y nadie iba a obligarla a hacer nada ¿Por qué le tenía tanto miedo a una manada de niñatos sin nada mejor que hacer que fastidiarla?

Una pregunta asaltó su mente- Alice… Si tienes mi edad ¿Dónde estudias?-

-En una escuela privada, Billars girls ¿Por qué?-

-No me lo habías dicho-

-Estaba pensando que sería una buena idea cambiarme de instituto ¿sabes? Me gustaría cambiar de aires-

-Podrías trasladarte a mi instituto. Tengo que irme, llámame cuando te den de alta. Y no le hagas nada al interno que no le haría yo-

-¡Pero si tú le harías de todo, Bella!-

-¡Exacto!-

Era increible con la rapidez que Alice le quitaba el mal humor a Bella; Era como si dejara en ella solo cosas buenas. Sonrió al pensar que si Alice estuviera en su instituto las cosas mejorarían y tendría a una amiga que la entendería al cien por ciento, sin juzgarla.

Deambuló por la habitación preguntándose que ropa usaría. Aquel tema siempre había sido un verdadero problema en su vida por que cualquier cosa que se ponía la hacía ver gorda.

Se lanzó de espaldas sobre la cama mirando al techo que tenía estrellitas rosadas pintadas con acuarelas. Rose las había pintando por puro ocio antes de entrar a la universidad y cada vez que las miraba recordaba que aquel día Rose había dicho que una agencia de modelaje quería contratarla. Fue esa misma tarde cuando la llamaron y la carrera de Rosalie despegó, convirtiéndola en una conocida modelo de Washington.

Y ahora… _Ahora todo se había acabado sin haber comenzado siquiera._ La existencia de Rose se había desvanecido sin haber cumplido sus sueños.

_La vida es una mierda_

Estaba de espalda cuando Jake irrumpió en la habitación de un portazo, registrando todos los rincones como si esperase encontrarla muerta en alguna parte.

-¿Por qué diablos no te has vestido?- Preguntó, con un deje de alivio en la voz.

Bella siguió mirando las estrellas y respondió con voz suave- No sé que ponerme-

-Tienes un closet entero de ropa-

-…Que no me gusta-

La cama se hundió a su lado y por el rabillo del ojo vio que Jake le sonreía.

-Se te ven las bragas- Susurró, apuntando al camisón de dormir que se le había subido cuando se lanzó sobre la cama.

-Me da igual- Replicó restándole importancia.

La mirada de Jake vagó por su pierna hasta reparar en las cicatrices irregulares cercanas al muslo. Eran finas, como hilos de plata trazando un mapa y se dio el lujo de contarlos, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo.

**Treinta y tres cicatrices** en la pierna derecha y estaba seguro de que en la izquierda había más.

**Treinta y tres** veces que Bella sintió que se desvanecía y se sumió en la inconsistencia de la sangre en sus piernas.

**Treinta y tres** trozos perdidos de Bella que jamás recuperaría, que se habían ido para siempre y dejaron su alma incompleta.

**Treinta y tres** veces que Bella murió y renació perdiéndose a si misma en el proceso.

Eran demasiadas cicatrices en una persona, demasiadas heridas sin sanar y Jake se preguntó como Bella aún se mantenía en pie, como era capaz de sonreír con todas las cosas malas que le habían sucedido.

No existía ninguna forma de recoger los pedazos rotos de ella y volver a pegarlos a su cuerpo, pero deseaba demostrarle lo mucho que le importaba ayudarla. Se arrodillo en el piso y besó todas y cada una de las cicatrices que había en su muslo derecho con lentitud, sabiendo que si estuviera en sus manos el poder borrarlas sería capaz de dar su alma entera para poder mitigar el dolor eterno de ella.

Una gota húmeda se deslizo entre sus piernas y Bella se dio cuenta que Jake estaba llorando. Jake no lloraba. Nunca; ni siquiera en el funeral de su madre y el de Rose.

Se sentó y lo contemplo besar sus alforzas con cuidado, como si pudiera romperla.

Jake alzó la vista y Bella vio en el fondo lo mucho que la quería, el miedo que sintió de perderla y por primera vez, se permitió agradecer el estar viva. El poder ver a Jacob otra vez y tener la oportunidad de seguir respirando, sin importar lo tedioso que resultara.

Se inclinó y le dio un beso cortó en los labios- Gracias por salvarme, Jake-

Él sonrió y enredó sus dedos en su cabello. Estuvieron unos minutos mirándose, recordando todos los momentos juntos. Toda la vida que compartieron.

Bella jamás había reparado en que Jake estuvo en todo momento junto a ella y se sintió en deuda eterna por apoyarla cuando lo necesitaba, por limpiar sus lágrimas cuando no había nadie que lo hiciera y levantarla cuando ninguna otra persona pudo. Jake era la mitad de su alma y estaría toda su vida agradecida por tenerlo a su lado.

Él se levantó y camino hasta el armario sacando un vestido de volantes blancos y una remera color lima, tendiéndolo frente a ella. Cuando lo vio salir de la habitación para que se vistiera Bella pensó en decirle que ese vestido hacía ver sus caderas muy anchas, que resaltaba todos sus defectos y sus pantorrillas se veían horribles. Pero se tragó todos sus cometarios y se calzó unas sandalias color lima sin tacones, por primera vez decidida a no sentir pena por si misma.

-

-

-

Todas las cabezas se voltearon a verla, como si no creyeran que todavía estuviera viva. Bella se dio vuelta para marcharse a casa, pero Jake estaba tras ella y la tomó por los hombros, recordándole que él estaba allí y no se iría a ningún lado.

Ángela corrió a saludarlos cerrando su casillero de golpe.

-¡O dios mío!- gritó emocionada abrazando a Bella con todas sus fuerzas. Ella correspondió a su abrazó con efusividad y luego abrió su casillero decidida a vaciarlo completamente. Había tomado la decisión de que para comenzar de nuevo había que acabar con sus malditos vicios y dejarlos a un lado.

Su casillero estaba lleno de fotos de chicas delgadas, impresiones con dietas y artículos de cómo adelgazar. Tomó todas las fotos y las lanzó al contenedor. Jake cogió los artículos y Ángela las dietas botándolas rápidamente.

Ahora solamente quedaban las fotos de Rose, de su familia y sus amigos. Ellos eran todo lo que tenía y de hoy en adelante el solo verlos le daría fuerzas para salir adelante.

Lauren irrumpió en el pasillo dirigiéndose hacía ella, contorneando las caderas y agitando su cabello al viento.

-Zorra…- susurró Ángela.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Bella?- Preguntó la rubia abriendo su casillero al lado del de Bella.

Bella se encogió de hombros-Estudiar-

-Oí que intentaste suicidarte-

Bella contó hasta diez e intento relajarse. Lauren siempre la molestaba y ya estaba acostumbrada a sus burlas.

-No es de tu incumbencia-

-Ojala estuviera muerta- Gritó, y todo el pasillo se quedó en silencio esperando la respuesta de Bella.

-¿Sabes que, Lauren? Que te den, yo no pienso escuchar tus estupideces de niña rica- Gritó Bella, respondiendo por primera vez a Lauren en mucho tiempo. Se había olvidado lo bien que se sentía al defenderse, el sentimiento de soberanía que la embargaba.

- Solamente lo decía por que como la perra de Rosalie está muerta, tú también deberías haberte ido con ella-

Fue demasiado; Lauren podía insultarla por haber sido gorda, por que su cabello no estaba al moda y no usaba tacones, pero no iba a insultar a Rosalie y pretender salir victoriosa.

Bella se dejó llevar por la rabia y cogió a Lauren del cabello estampándola contra su casillero. Le dio una bofetada y tiró de su pelo hasta dejarla arrodillada en el suelo.

-¡No vuelvas a hablar de Rosalie, zorra anoréxica! Nunca he entendido el placer que encuentras en hacer sentir mal a los demás, pero se acabó para mí. No vuelvas a hablarme o a insultarme por que te juro que te golpeare tan fuerte que ni siquiera la operación de la nariz que te hiciste hace meses va a poder salvarse. No me jodas ¿entendiste?-

Soltó su cabello y observó el rostro de Lauren lleno de miedo, llorando como si le hubieran disparado, armando un escándalo con sus gemidos de dolor.

Le dio una patada en el rostro sacándole sangre de narices para que tuviera razones por las cuales llorar_, la muy perra._

-

-

-

Su felicidad no se disipo en toda la tarde. Llegó a la clínica donde trabajaba Esme con una sonrisa en el rostro, más feliz que nunca. Lauren no volvería a molestarla más.

Esme le pidió pesarse y vio que no había aumentado ni siquiera un gramo. Se sentó tras su escritorio y escribió una receta.

-Quiero que tomes un golpe vitamínico ¿bien? Eso te dará hambre y estarás más sana. Mira Bella, el vomitar es algo netamente tuyo; tienes que convencerte de quieres dejarlo, y aunque te tome mucho tiempo, vas a volver a ser una adolecente normal-

-Quiero sanarme, doctora. Realmente quiero hacerlo-

Y no estaba mintiendo. Observó el despacho con más detenimiento y vio una foto en una repisa, donde estaban Esme sonriendo y Carlisle abrazando su abultado estomago.

-No sabía que tenía hijos- Susurró, mirando la imagen.

-No los tengo- Respondió Esme suavemente, apartando la visita de la fotografía.

Hasta ese momento Bella no había caído en la cuenta de que Edward y los dos doctores tenían el mismo apellido- ¿Qué hay de Edward?-

-Es mi sobrino. Yo no puedo tener hijos-

Bella siempre pensó que las personas hermosas, como Esme, no tenían problemas y su vida era miel sobre hojuelas. Pero no era así, y hasta que vio la foto creyó que la vida de Esme era perfecta, con un gran trabajo y un atractivo marido. Pero ella sufría, había perdido un hijo y sin importar cuando hermosa fuera nadie lo traería de vuelta.

Bella no podía imaginar que tan doloroso debió haber sido su perdida y se preguntó como es que ella no había intentando quitarse la vida, como podía vivir con aquel dolor carcomiéndola por dentro.

-Bella…- susurró Esme, atrayendo su atención- Mi vida cambio después de la muerte de mi hijo, pero vale la pena seguir viviendo. Es un dolor que está allí y no se va nunca, pero Edward me entregó todo lo que ese bebé no pudo y esperó que esté donde esté, se encuentre bien-

-_"No llores por que acabó, sonríe por que sucedió"- Dijo _Bella, recordando una frase que Renée siempre decía. Esme miró la fotografía con tanta ternura que sus ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas y una profunda tristeza la invadió. Volvió a darse cuenta que sus problemas no eran nada comparados con los de Emmett y Esme.

Ella aún podía curarse; Ellos lo habían perdido todo.

-

-

_-_

"_Ser consciente de la inevitabilidad de la muerte incrementa nuestras ansias de vivir" (Veronika decide morir, __**Paulo Coelho)**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**Nota de la autora:**

Creo que esté es un capitulo de reflexión; no todo es lo que parece, no existe nadie perfecto, todos, de una forma y otra, estamos sufriendo. Este capitulo lo hice pensando en mis dos mejores amigas, que han pasado por lo mismo que yo, y por mi amigo Bastian que perdió a su madre por cáncer, hace dos años. Creo que a pesar de todo, de todas las cosas malas que pasan, vale la pena seguir viviendo.

Me alegro de ver que la cantidad de reviews se mantiene y me gusta que comprendan el verdadero significado de la historia.

Gracias por sus comentarios,

Marry's.


	4. Tres: Ince Cream

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Este fic es sin fines de lucro.

**Dulce engaño**

**Capitulo tres: Ice-cream. **

El jueves por la noche comenzó a preguntarse que haría con Edward al día siguiente ¿tendría que volver a mirarse al espejo? Aún era difícil contemplar su imagen reflejada, pero el sentimiento era distinto. Ya no era asco por no tener el cuerpo que deseaba, si no por lo que había hecho con él. Se había obsesionado hasta destruirse y no le había importado. Un kilo menos; lo que fuera por un kilo menos.

Decidió dejar de pensar en eso; imaginarse lo que haría le provocaba ganas de comer y ya había decidido no tener mas atracones de comida. Generalmente sucedía eso; Bella se sentía ansiosa, nerviosa o impaciente y comía hasta que tenía que vomitar de tan satisfecha que estaba.

Pensó en Lauren, en lo que había sucedido el lunes. Lauren no asistió en toda la semana a clases y Jessica le hecho toda la culpa a Bella por haberla golpeado. A pesar de que la llamaron de la dirección y tuvo tres días de detención no se arrepentía. Estaba segura de que Lauren no iba a volver a molestarla y en caso de lo hiciera, sabía lo que le esperaba. Varios estudiantes la miraban como a una matona y otros con algo de admiración; Lauren siempre había sido considerada la reina del instituto y el solo hecho de que alguien se atreviera a contrariarla era prácticamente inimaginable y golpearla, totalmente imposible.

Se sorprendió preguntándose como estaría Alice. Los días que había estado internada se habían llevado increíblemente bien y hablaban por teléfono casi todos los días; Alice había salido de la clínica y su madre arreglaba el tema del cambio de instituto. La idea de tener a Alice en su mismo instituto, asistiendo a las mismas clases la alegraba de sobre manera.

Si Rose estuviera viva, Alice y ella se hubieran llevado increíblemente bien.

Se quedó dormida boca abajo y soñó con sus dos intentos de suicidios anteriores. El primero fue cuando tenía trece años y se cortó las muñecas, el segundo tomó quince cajas de pastillas. Si alguien le preguntara el por que lo hizo no sabría responderle concretamente, los recuerdos eran tan lejanos y borrosos que prefería no pensar en ello.

A las mañana siguiente despertó a las siete cuando Jake entró azotando la puerta contra la pared. Se había vuelto toda una costumbre que Jake se pasará todas las mañanas a buscarla, desayunaran y la llevara al colegio; Era como si esperara entrar una mañana y que Bella estuviera realmente muerta. El miedo de que ella no existiera había disminuido, pero estaba allí, constante y no se iba por ningún motivo. Renée era claramente la más contenta con el comportamiento de Jake: estaban casi todo el día juntos y no se preocupaba de que Bella hiciera alguna estupidez.

-Bella levántate, que tenemos que pasar a buscar a tu amiga- dijo Jake con voz grave tirando las sabanas a un lado, con tan mala suerte que Bella estaba enredada en ellas y y cayó bajó la cama estrepitosamente.

-Mierda, Jake- susurró Bella quedándose quieta, con un dolor de espalda terrible.

-Te diría que lo siento, pero ¡joder! Fue tan divertido- dijo Jake riéndose.

-¿Podrías levantarme? Creo que me haz dejado catatónica-

Jake rió aún más fuerte y tomó a Bella se la cintura y la cargo en sus brazos al estilo nupcial.

La tiró dentro de la tina y echo a correr el agua fría.

-¡Esta jodidamente helada!-

-Va a quitarte el dolor-

Bella refunfuño y se sentó en la tina de piernas cruzadas haciendo un puchero, como una niña.

-Dios, Bella ¿Qué quieres ahora?-

-Agua caliente-

-No-

El agua comenzó a subir y le llego hasta la cintura, mojando su pijama y la punta de sus cabellos. Bella se quedó un momento quieta y observo el agua casi con terror; hasta el momento solo se había duchado de pie y rápidamente, recordando todas las veces su intento de suicidio. Y ahora que estaba sentada en la bañera donde casi pierde la vida un pánico tremendo se apodero de ella y comenzó a llorar en silencio.

Jake se arrodillo junto a ella, en las baldosas –Bella, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te duele mucho? Podemos ir al hospital-

Bella negó con la cabeza y se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Jake sujeto su muñeca suavemente, y volvió a preguntar:

-¿Qué sucede? Si no me dices no puedo ayudarte. Bella, tienes que comenzar a confiar en mí-

-Me da miedo el agua- susurró, sintiéndose terriblemente débil. Odiaba aceptar sus miedos, sus defectos, inseguridades por que la hacían inferior a las demás.

Jake se puso de pie y se sacó la camisa, los zapatos y los jeans quedando solamente en bóxers. Bella ni siquiera se intimido; lo había visto tantas veces sin ropa que era sumamente común entre ellos. Jake era un tío espectacular en todos los sentidos de la palabra; excelente amigo, buen estudiante, divertido y tenía unos músculos de muerte que hacía a muchas chicas odiar a Bella por ser su amiga.

Él le indico que se arrodillara en la bañera y se sentó tras ella, con sus piernas al lado de ella. Lentamente mojó su cabello y le aplico champú de fresas con cuidado de no mojarle el rostro.

-Esto me recuerda a las clases de sexualidad- dijo Bella, en voz baja.

-¿Por qué?-

-Por el video del parto que nos mostraron, donde el hombre estaba tras la mujer, como tú-

-Dios, lo había olvidado completamente. Esa misma clase nos enseñaron a poner condones y Quil flipaba con el lubricante-

Bella rió de buena gana recordando las clases de sexualidad que les habían impartido un año atrás. Recordó vagamente que aquel año había sido feliz, divirtiéndose con sus amigos sin preocuparse de su peso o su imagen. Se preguntó donde estaba aquella Bella feliz que parecía haberse evaporado, donde estaban aquellas sonrisas sinceras y si aún residía un poco de esa chica en su interior.

Jake hecho a correr el agua de la extensión y el agua cayó como lluvia derramándose en sus cuerpos. Bella se puso de pie y se enjuago el cabello con ayuda de Jake. Se quedaron unos segundos mirándose, recordando cuando eran niños y tomaban duchas juntos después de jugar en el lodo. Bella cerró los ojos y abrazó a Jake apoyando la cabeza en su pecho mientras él besaba su frente. El pijama se pegaba a su cuerpo marcando cada hueso, gramo de grasa y ángulo, pero se prometió no pensar en ello y simplemente disfrutar del momento.

Una risa fluida nació desde lo más profundo de sus cimientos y sin poder contenerse comenzó a reír descontroladamente apretando a Jake por la cintura. Él comenzó a reír junto a ella pero movió una mano y le dio al estante de los champuses y cayeron todos al piso. Eso solo los hizo reír aún más.

-Muy bonito niños- Dijo la voz de Charlie a sus espaldas. Se voltearon y lo vieron apoyado en la puerta con una mano dirigiéndose a su cintura peligrosamente, donde tenía su arma- ¿Tienen idea del espectáculo que están montando?-

Bella, aún con una sonrisa en el rostro, le guiño un ojo- Tranquilo, papá, no es lo que estas pensando-

Charlie enarcó una ceja apuntándolos. Jake en bóxers, Bella en pijama, en la ducha, con un inmenso desorden por todas partes. Daba demasiado para pensar, pero lo cierto era que que hacía meses que no veía a Bella reír tan alegremente, de verdad, como la antigua Bella que se conformaba con lo más simple. Tal vez su hija comenzaba a volver…

-Vale, salgan de allí antes de que arrepienta y te dispare accidentalmente, hijo-

Charlie usualmente llamaba a Jake y a Rose como si fueran sus hijos. Los había sentido tan suyos como cualquier otro padre, y estuvieron toda su vida con Bella, metidos en su casa hasta altas horas de la noche.

Tomaron un par de toalla y se secaron rápidamente. Jake se puso la ropa interior que tenía en casa de Bella, de aquellas noches en las que dormía allí desayunaron tortitas de arándanos.

La casa de Alice estaba bastante lejos, pero Jake tomó un atajo (y varias luces rojas también) y estuvieron allí en veinte minutos.

Alice salió rebosante de felicidad; las ojeras y la palidez se habían ido dejando en su cuerpo aun muchacha sobrecargada de energía y alegría. Vestía una falda más arriba de las rodillas, una blusa color chocolate y unos tacones monstruosamente altos. Se veía fashion y elegante a la vez. Lauren se iba a caer de culo cuando la vieran.

-¡Bella!- gritó cuando la vio y corrió hasta abrazarla como si fueran amigas desde hace años. Bella le devolvió el abrazo y se fueron en el coche de Jake a toda velocidad.

El instituto era privado y uno de los mejores. Solamente asistían hijos de personas importantes y eso explicaba el pensamiento ególatra de todos. Bella subió las escaleras rápidamente y tras un pequeño soborno logró que Alice tuvieran todas sus clases con ella, Jake y Ángela.

Ángela quedo impactada en cuanto la vio. Alice era tan alegre que llegaba a dar miedo, y llevaba media hora intentando convencer a Bella de que fueran de compras después de clases.

-Tengo que ir con el psicólogo Alice, lo sabes-

-Mierda…- susurró, enojada.

-Pero te presto a Jake. Simplemente cómprale algo para comer, deja que se siente mientras te pruebas ropa y luego le tiras todas las bolsas encima. Esos músculos no son de bonito-

-No soy una mercancía, Bella-

-No seas malo, Jake. Tal vez puedas encontrar algo que te guste…-

Todos querían conocer a Alice. Era algo así como la novedad y la miraban casi con devoción. Bella no se molestó en lo más mínimo; era bueno que miraran a Alice en vez de a ella como una matona.

Jake la dejó en la consulta de Edward y marchó junto con Alice. Ángela iba en el asiento trasero preguntándose como Alice logró convencerla de ir, sin encontrar una respuesta lógica.

Edward le sonrió cuando la vio entrar y le indicó que se sentara.

-¿Qué tal estás?-

-Perfectamente-

-Pareces más feliz-

-Lo estoy. Hoy me he sentido más feliz que nunca-

-Eso es bueno. Ahora ponte de pie, vamos a salir-

Bella le miro escéptica mientras salían de allí y se caminaban por Seattle.

-¿Sabes que esto es sumamente anti profesional? No debes involucrarte con los pacientes-

-Cada vez que una persona viene a mí lo hace con la esperanza de que la ayude. Y estando detrás de un escritorio no puedo hacerlo, por eso prefiero ayudarlos desde adentro, convirtiéndome en su amigo-

Entraron al centro comercial y subieron en elevador hasta el patio de comidas. Bella pidió una ensalada césar y un jugo natural de naranja sin siquiera mirar la carta; siempre pedía lo mismo.

-¿Y usted?- preguntó la camarera agitando sus pestañas hacía Edward sensualmente.

-Quiero una copa de helado con chocolate, menta, vainilla y piña. Cubierto con salsa de fresa, café al fondo y nueces-

A Bella casi se le cae la mandíbula pero no dijo nada.

-Cuéntame de tus padres-

-Mi madre es profesora de interpretación y mi papá es detective-

-¿Te llevas bien con ellos?-

-Tenemos nuestros roces, pero en general nos llevamos bien- Susurró, condimentando su ensalada- Solo quieren lo mejor para mí- dijo, pensativa.

- Dime la primera regla de las anorexias y bulímicas-

-Primero muerta que gorda- recitó de memoria y luego se llevo las manos a la boca. Había estado pensando en el tema de sus padres y Edward la había pillado volando bajo **(1).**

-Bella… ¿sabes lo que esto?- pregunto Edward apuntando a su gigantesca copa de helado.

-¿La bomba calórica más grande que he visto en mi vida?-

-No. Este helado es algo que puedes comer, no está prohibido y no vas a morirte si lo pruebas. Tienes derecho a comer lo que quieras-

-Pero engorda-

-No he dicho que tengas que comerlo todos los días. Con una o dos veces al mes está bien. Endúlzate la vida, Bella- sonrió con la cuchara frente a ella.

Bella miró el helado con hambre. Desde que se decidió a no comer nada que contuviera calorías se había privado de aquellas cosas que la habían hecho feliz cuando pesaba setenta kilos pero era feliz. Disfrutaba de una buena comida, o de algo tan simple como una hamburguesa, pero los últimos meses no había podido mirarlos sin vomitar.

Algo dentro de ella se quebró cuando tomó la cuchara de Edward y se llevo a la boca el helado de chocolate con nueces y salsa de fresa encima. Sabía como los dioses. Sintió que se derretía bajo su paladar. La mesera trajo una nueva cuchara y entre los dos devoraron el helado con desesperación.

El calor se extendió por una parte de su alma y sonrió pensando que aquel era el día más feliz de toda su vida. Estaba comenzando a curarse. Tal vez de forma lenta, pero lo hacía al fin y al cabo.

Regresaron caminando a la consulta. Bella rebuscó en su bolso una foto de Rosalie y se la enseño a Edward.

El estudio la foto detenidamente- Era hermosa-

-Rosalie fue mi mejor amiga. Y si, era hermosa. Una gran modelo-

-¡Ahora la recuerdo! Fui yo quien le hizo la entrevista para ver si estaba capacitada para ser modelo-

-Ella era perfecta para ese trabajo-

-¿La envidiabas, Bella?-

-¡Era mi amiga!-

-Eso no fue lo que te pregunté-

Bella se quedo en silencio. Si había envidiado a Rosalie tanto que algunas veces había llegado a llorar; Ella era tan hermosa que dolía mirarla. Era demasiado perfecta.

-Todas las personas tenemos defectos, Bella. Tienes que aceptarlo y aprender a convivir con ellos; nos hacen especiales. Forman parte de nuestra personalidad y son tan esenciales como nuestras virtudes-

Nunca lo había pensando de aquella manera ¿era posible que los defectos pudieran ser… _buenos?_

-¿Qué te dijo Esme?-

Recordó la mirada de ella cuando veía la foto y se abrazo a si misma- Dijo que seguía pesando lo mismo-

-Bien… Hagamos un trato. Quiero que subas diez kilos de peso y yo te entregare el video de Rosalie, cuando le hice la entrevista-

-¿No se supone que eso es personal?-

-Eres su mejor amiga, Bella ¿Quién mejor que tú para ver el video? Estoy seguro que descubrirás cosas de ella que no sabías-

Bella no necesito pensarlo- Trato hecho- se dieron la mano dramáticamente. Se preguntó que diría el video que ella no supiera, pero daba igual; tendría algo inédito de Rosalie que atesorar.

Estaba apunto de salir cuando Edward la llamó.

-Bella-

-¿Qué?-

-Eres hermosa tal y como eres. La perfección está sobrevalorada-

Sonrió y salió de allí a paso rápido. Llamó a Jake para que fuera a buscarla y se encontró con la sorpresa de que el asiento trasero estaba lleno de bolsas y Ángela se perdía entre todas ellas. Adelante Jake y Alice gritaban a todo pulmón una canción muy conocida llamando la atención de los transeúntes.

Bella se acomodó adelante, con Alice y dejaron a Ángela en su casa. Ella se bajó llevándose la mitad de las bolsas y Alice se cambio al asiento trasero.

-¡Con Jake arrendamos "Pd: Te amo"! ¿Por qué no la vemos en tu casa?-

-¡Es mentira! Ella me obligo a arrendarla, yo quería ver todas las películas de Rocky pero no me dejo-

Bella sonrió y acepto gustosa. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía alguna película y la compañía de Alice y Jake era perfecta.

Estaban varados en una esquina que tenía el semáforo de rojo y Jake se veía nervioso. Bella sabía por que; aquella esquina era muy visitada por toda la juventud, estaba llena de adolecentes y habían pasado mucho tiempo metidos allí en el pasado.

Alguien toco la ventanilla de Bella y ella se volteo asustada.

Oh, mierda.

-¿Qué quieres, James?- preguntó bajando la ventanilla.

-Hace mucho que no vienes- dijo con voz lenta. Estaba borracho.

-No tengo tiempo-

-Te extraño, Bella-

No supo de donde sacó el coraje, pero susurró- Jodete- y Jake apretó el acelerador hasta el fondo.

Vio la figura de James desapareciendo en la lejanía y se preguntó si algún día podrían volver a estar juntos, si es que alguna vez lo estuvieron.

"No" se dijo mentalmente y suspiro; James podía irse a la porra; ella tenía a sus amigos y una vida que seguir.

-

-

-

**Tell me what's wrong with society**

_Dime que esta mal con esta sociedad_

**When everywhere I look I see**

_Cuando en cualquier lugar yo observe, yo veo_

**Young girls dying to be on TV**

_A jóvenes chicas muriendo por aparecer en la TV_

**Won't stop 'til they've reached their dreams**

_No se detienen hasta alcanzar sus sueños_

**Diet pills, surgery**

_Pastillas para dietas, cirugía_

**Photoshoped pictures in magazines**

_Fotografías retocadas en revistas_

**Telling them how the should be**

_Diciéndoles como deben ser_

**It doesn't make sense to me**

_No tiene sentido para mí_

_-Crazy, Simple plan_

_**Nota de la autora:**_

No tengo mucho que decir, solo que creo que todo lo que dice aquí es verdad. La perfección es algo más allá de la belleza y los defectos forman parte de uno.

Me alegro de los reviews que llegaron, espero que este capi les haya gustado.

Saludos.

Marry's

Pd: me gustaría aclarar que en el capitulo anterior, Bella no intento suicidarse treinta y tres veces, era simplemente una metáfora. Me refería a que cada vez que se cortaba lo hacía con ganas de morir.


	5. Cuatro: Wake up

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Este fic es sin fines de lucro.

**Dulce engaño**

**Capitulo cuatro: Wake up**

PD: Te amo era un buena película. Triste y comercial pero buena, inclusive a Bella se le escapo una lagrima. Alice había comenzado a llorar antes de que la película comenzara y Jake no había hecho más que quejarse pero habían pasado un rato genial; bromeando y tirándose las palomitas en las partes aburridas.

Alice y Jake se marcharon a las diez y solo entonces Bella tuvo tiempo para pensar en James y lo que significaba en su vida.

Cuando Bella llegó al instituto era gorda. Se había sentido acomplejada por eso un par de veces pero no era un asunto vital en su vida; hasta que llegó él. Ella solo tenía trece años y James iba en el penúltimo año pero a Bella no le importó. Lo vio saludar a Lauren una vez junto a su casillero y no pudo olvidar sus ojos celestes. Comenzó a vivir y desvivir por James; se las arreglaba con Ángela para estar siempre en su mismo pasillo, poder verlo en la cafetería e ir a animarlo a los partidos de baloncesto. Él nunca se fijaría en ella y lo sabía, pero eso no significaba que tuviera que dejar de quererlo.

Un día, como cualquier otro, Lauren llegó a su casillero y comento en voz alta que James y ella estaban de novios. Se sintió como una jodida patada en el hígado; estuvo un par de semanas en depresión e inclusive bajo las notas del colegio. Jake intentó animarla de una y mil maneras; salidas al cine, excursiones a Forks donde vivía su padre o viajes a cualquier lugar, pero nada la animaba.

Las emociones que sentía eran demasiado fuertes y complejas para entenderlas; No supo distinguir la ansiedad, la pena y la tristeza del hambre y toda su vida se redujo a un solo objetivo: comer. Atracones de comidas en todas partes, a todas horas, pensando que si estaba totalmente satisfecha la pena se iría y volvería a ser la misma. Pero no fue así; Bella nunca volvió a ser la misma chica de antes, la gorda pero contenta, que se sentía bien con su cuerpo y no anhelaba la vida de alguien más. La locura se desató cuando cumplió quince años; Bella iba tarde a clases por que Renée había hecho un desayuno familiar y se le habían quemado las tortitas. Llegó a su casillero y al voltearse para correr a clases chocó contra alguien demasiado familiar; el corazón le dio un brinco y lo sintió retumbado en sus oídos: James. Él no le dijo nada pero la observó tirada en el piso y luego ser marchó. Pero tras aquella mirada la vida de Bella cambio totalmente; James la había observado con asco y repugnancia por que ella no era digna de él. Fue entonces cuando escuchó sobre la bulimia y decidió practicarlo con el sentimiento de que si adelgazaba James iba a amarla, que si pesaba lo mismo que Lauren iban a ser novios.

Su vida se redujo a comer y vomitar; atracones, vomitar. Cena, vomitar. Almuerzo, vomitar. Tras la mirada que James le dirigió Bella se propuso adelgazar lo que más pudiera y sin importar lo que le costara. Luego, después de dos meses y ver que solo había bajado dos kilos decidió cortar por lo más simple; dejo de comer. Un paquete de galletas al día, zumo de naranja y luego lo vomitaba; no comía nada más por miedo a engordar. Y durante un año James infringió un puñal sobre ella sin darse cuenta; martirizándola todos los días con su imagen, visitándola en sueños donde la apuntaba con el dedo y destrozándola con sus besos con Lauren. Finalmente, cuando al cabo de un año logro bajar veinte kilos, Bella se embarco en el proceso de conquistarlo; frecuento las discos a la que él y su grupo de amigos iban, comenzó a hablar con sus amigos y poco a poco se acerco a él y se adhirió a su vida sin la más mínima intención de marcharse.

Por más que lo intento, Bella no logró recordar del todo su primer beso; imágenes difusas aparecieron en su mente y no era para menos; había sido de todos menos lo que ella esperaba: en una discoteca, con chicos sobajeándose por todas partes y un olor a marihuana terrible no eran una buena combinación para dar un beso. Los labios de James habían sabido a alcohol y sus manos intentaron perderse por su cuerpo y a pesar de que fue hace un año le sigue guardando cierto rencor a aquel beso. Con ese simple roce de labios su vida se volvió una soberana mierda; la esclava de James.

Pero ya no. Ya no más; no más estupideces, no más vómitos, más cortes, no más destruirse a si misma por algo que no lo merece. Porque la belleza no vale la pena si vas perdiéndote en el proceso, si cada vez que bajas un kilo no eres tu misma y te obsesionas con el pensamiento de los demás.

La mañana siguiente se despertó de un ánimo considerable. Pero sin poder evitarlo, se sintió como si aún estuviera durmiendo. Era algo usual, siempre se despertaba con la sensación de seguir durmiendo, de no tener deseos de nada aunque realmente quisiera hacerlo todo. Era un estado de depresión crónica, siempre intentando hundirla en su propia miseria.

Apenas había terminado de ponerse los jeans con una sudadera cuando llegó Alice como un torbellino y arrasó su habitación. Dio vueltas toda su ropa, su maquillaje, los cd's y reviso todos los archivos del pc minuciosamente.

-No trafico drogas…- susurró Bella, sentada en su casa mientras miraba estupefacta como Alice revolvía todo.

-Hoy e ido a ver a Esme- gritó ella contenta, como si eso le fuera a explicar todo.

-¿Y estás revisando mis cosas por…?-

-Vamos a botarlo todo-

-¿¡De que mierda estas hablando Alice Brandon!?-

Alice se paró en medio de la habitación, con los brazos en jarras, una ceja alzada y el pie golpeando el piso suavemente.

-He dicho que vamos a botarlo todo. Todo. Solo van a quedar las ropas de cama y el computador-

-Sigo sin entender por que debería botar todas_mis_cosas-

En ese preciso momento llegó Jake con unas cajas bajo el brazo- ¿Por qué no han empezado aún?-

-¡Si! ¿Por qué? ¡No tenemos toda la mañana!- gritó una voz detrás de él; Seth.

Sin darse cuenta, llegaron Quil, Embry, Sam, Ángela y Edward con cajas y cintas de embalaje bajo sus brazos.

Una vez estuvieron todos reunidos Bella les hizo sentarse en el piso.

-¿Alguien podría tener la amabilidad de explicarme por que estaban todos aquí?-

Seth alzó la mano- Venimos a botar todas tus cosas-

-Vale- susurró Bella- ¿Por qué?-

-Porque intentaste suicidarte- gritó Quil.

-¡Eso ya lo sé! ¡Joder, sé que intente suicidarme pero eso no explica que quieran tirar todas mis cosas!-

Jake se puso de pie y le dio un masaje en los hombros- Relájate, Bells. Estamos todos aquí por queremos ayudarte a superar esto ¿vale?-

-Tiraremos todas tus cosas porque son las cosas de la antigua Bella. Ahora, eres distinta, estas yendo a terapia y quieres cambiar ¿no?- preguntó Alice. Bella asintió- Pues vale, todas estas cosas te recordaran lo que fuiste y lo que hiciste-

Bueno, tenían su punto. Bella se dio cuenta que tenía dos opciones: a) Mandarlos a todos por el caño o b) Comenzar a hacer algo por su vida, por mejorar su existencia y comenzar a vivir dignamente. Optó por la primera y dio el visto bueno para que botaran todo menos las fotografías.

Rápidamente todos comenzaron a movilizarse y a empacar todo en las cajas. Bella se sentó en la cama, con la barbilla apoyada en sus rodillas mirando como sus amigos se llevaban todos sus recuerdos. Estuvo apunto de pedirle a Alice que no botara el vestido blanco con el que bailó la primera vez con James o los pendientes de estrellas que él le había regalado, pero se desistió de la idea ¿con que fin guardaría esas cosas? ¿Para recordar a James, un chico que no la supo apreciar y que la desprecio por ser como las demás?

Se puso de pie, cogió el vestido, los zapatos y los pendientes y se los dio a Alice- Quémalos- susurró. Alice parecía sumamente feliz de poder quemar cosas a si que tomó un par de prendas que según ella "ni siquiera mi madre usaría" y las fue a quemar al patio.

Bella decidió poner manos a la obra y comenzó a guardar todos sus jeans en una maleta con ayuda de Quil. Bella estaba sentada sobre la maleta intentando que está pudiera cerrarse cuando llego Emmett con dos personas: un chico rubio, alto, de ojos verdes y una chica morena hermosa con un par de cicatrices en el rostro.

-¡Bells!- gritó Emmett y le dio su preferido abrazo de oso hasta casi sacarle las costillas.

-Emmett ¿Quiénes son tus amigos?- gritó Jake desde el baño de donde buscaban con Embry todas las cuchillas.

-Él es Jasper y ella es Emily. Jasper es interno en el hospital donde estuviste y Emily es…- Emmett se quedo en silencio, incomodo, sin saber como expresarlo.

Fue Emily quien termino la frase- Estuve en el hospital. También intente suicidarme-

Bella recordó haberla visto en los pasillos y le sonrió de la forma más amable que pudo- ¿Vienen los tres a unirse a la moción "rehabilitemos a Bella dejándola desnuda"?-

-¡Me gusta la parte de desnuda!- gritó Embry desde el baño y luego se escuchó el golpe que le dio Jake en la cabeza-¡Joder, Jake! ¿Sabes que deberías hacer? Ir a una terapia contra la ira ¡hay demasiada furia encerrada en ti, hermano mío!- se escuchó otro golpe y Embry ya no volvió a hablar más.

-La verdad es que no eres la única a la que vamos a quitarle todo- dijo Edward, desde el armario.

-¿A quien más?-

-Pues… a Alice y a Emily también-

Edward salió del armario y saludo a Emmett efusivamente al igual que Emily. Bella les observo con una ceja alzada.

-Conocí a Emmett en un seminario que hice en su universidad y Emily fue mi paciente-

-Y me encantaría volver a serlo- respondió ella.

-No hay problema, a si que tenemos todo el día para botar cosas-

Todos comenzaron a movilizarse nuevamente, esta vez más rápido sabiendo que habría más casas que limpiar. De pronto Jasper miró por la ventana y soltó un alarido.

-¿Bella eres consiente que en el patio de tu casa esta Alice quemando cosas?...y se ve muy contenta-

Bella asintió- Creo que está a un paso de ser pirómana…-

Jasper sonrió de lado- Iré a ayudarle-

Una vez estuvo todo embalado (y quemado) se sentaron en el piso de Bella en silencio. Era increible lo espaciosa y vacía que se veía la habitación sin nada salvo las cortinas, el pc, fotografías y la cama, además de los muebles. Bella se preguntó cuanto se demoraría en volver a rellenarlo todo, en curar su alma nuevamente y colgar en las perchas algo más que un vestido; un recuerdo, una sonrisa tal vez. Seguramente le llevaría un buen par de años, una vida entera posiblemente.

-¿Qué tal está Tanya?- le preguntó Emmett a Edward mientras bebía un baso de agua.

-Bien, en un seminario en Canadá-

-¿Quién es Tanya?- preguntó Alice

Edward sonrió levemente- Mi prometida. Es la hermana de Emily-

Bella se quedo sin respiración ¿Edward tenía una prometida? Eso quería decir que iban a casarse… ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho? Fue como si le hubieran dado un golpe fuerte, pero recordó que ella era la paciente, por lo que Edward no tendría por que haberle dicho nada. Aún así, le era extraño pensar que Edward tuviera una novia…

Alice chilló emocionada- ¿Van a casarse?-

-En seis meses-

-¡Eso es asombroso! ¿Ella ya ha visto vestidos? ¿Y tú? ¿Sabes que vas a usar?-

Por la cara de Edward al parecer no- La verdad es que no lo sé ¿por que no te doy su número y se lo preguntas?-

-¡Eso sería genial! Amo las bodas…-

-Pues sigue amando las bodas en el automóvil, nos vamos a casa de Alice para llevárnoslo todo- gritó Jake que ya bajaba las escaleras.

-¿A dónde van a llevar toda la ropa y las demás cosas?- preguntó Ángela cogiendo su bolso.

-A un orfanato-

Bella sonrió; al menos su ropa la iba usar alguien que la necesitase.

Esperó a todos hubieran bajado para quedarse un momento mirando su habitación. A pesar de estar casi vacía, se sintió abrazada por los buenos recuerdos y comenzaron a desaparecer de su mente los malos pensamiento; imágenes del intento de suicidio, la sangre resbalando de sus piernas o la sensación de vacio en su estomago después de haber vomitado.

Y lenta, muy lentamente, comenzó a despertar.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Nota de la autora: **

Me gusta este capitulo, creo que es el primer paso de Bella para su rehabilitación y creo que es algo que todo el mundo debería hacer para dejar atrás el pasado; deshacerse de todo lo que te hace mal, es como una limpieza de alma.

Gracias por sus reviews.

**Marry's**


	6. Cinco: Wounds and Scars

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Este fic es sin fines de lucro.

**Dulce engaño**

**Capitulo cinco: ****Wounds and Scars **

**-**

Ir de compras con Alice era como salir de la sociedad normal e integrarse en el mundo de las nenas. Bella estaba segura que con tantas bolsas con ropa de marca, maquillaje, perfumes y demás chucherías podrían crear un buen par de orfanatos en África. Miro a Emily de reojo y la vio igualmente cargada de bolsas, sudada y despeinada. Delante de ellas, Ángela y Alice lideraban la expedición: Alice todo lo que tuviera que ver con moda y Ángela se encargaba de los libros.

Se le vinieron a la mente las imágenes de lo ocurrido ayer después que se fueran de su casa: Se fue en el coche de Jake y llegaron a la casa de Alice para llevarse sus cosas. Alice no se veía tan contenta cuando se trataba de sus cosas. En varías ocasiones Jake tuvo que quitársela de encima cuando trataba de botar algún vestido (_"Eso cuesta más que tu puta vida, chucho" o "Ponle una mano encima a ese Dolce y saldrás sin huevos, Edward")_ pero finalmente, Alice se había quedado con tres vestidos que tenían un valor sentimental y lo demás ser fue a la caridad. La casa de Emily fue mucho más fácil: tenía pocas cosas y no tuvo ningún problema de desecharlo casi todo. A si que Alice tuvo la genial idea que a la mañana siguiente fueran de shopping para tener algo que ponerse.

Aquella mañana había pasado a recoger a Ángela, luego a Bella y finalmente a Emily para que fueran al centro comercial.

-Joder… Creo que ya ha sido suficiente, Alice. Por lo menos deja que comamos algo- le gritó Emily a Alice cuando ella se probaba unos vestidos. Alice aceptó solo con la condición de que ella elegiría la ropa que se pusieran al día siguiente.

Caminaron hasta una cafetería y pidieron diversos pasteles y batidos de fresa. Estaban comenzando a atacar un pastelito de Mocca cuando vieron a un escuadrón de reclutas de investigaciones pasar corriendo por la calle. Frente al escuadrón, iba el detective Sam Uley.

-¡Hey, Sam!- gritó Alice y él se giró en redondo. Las saludo con la mano y junto a su escuadrón corrieron hasta llegar a donde estaban ellas.

-Buenas días, señoritas- dijo, con voz fuerte y mandona. Los reclutas repitieron el saludo a gritos haciendo que toda la gente los volteara a ver.

Alice se partió de la risa en su asiento -Pero si no es nuestro sexy detective ¿Qué haces entrenando a estos chicos?-

Sam sonrió- Un militar se fracturo la pierna y me he ofrecido para entrenarlos durante un mes ¿Qué les parecen?-

-Pues están buenísimos- susurró Alice, mirándolos de pies a cabeza. Sam frunció el ceño- Pero no te preocupes, tu siempre serás mi preferido- lo último hizo que alguien se la ultima fila se riera.

-¿¡Te he dado el puto para permiso para reírte, gusano!?- gritó Sam- ¡Cien flexiones!-

A Bella le sorprendió la rapidez con la que Sam podía pasar de ser su amigo al instructor de un escuadrón.

-¿Qué os trae por aquí?- preguntó Sam, tomando una silla pero observando por el rabillo a sus chicos.

-Alice nos ha traído de compras- susurró Bella, viendo el pastelito de Moca. A pesar de que deseaba no seguir haciéndose dañó a si misma, no podía parar de pensar que aquel pastelito tenía como un doscientas calorías que la harían engordar un montón… y ella había luchado tanto contra ellas. Era algo parecido a un instinto el rechazar las calorías, su segunda naturaleza.

-Wow… son… muchas bolsas- dijo Sam perplejo mirando las bolsas. Bella no se había dado cuenta de la cantidad, pero ahora que las veía de lejos, era verdad. Tapaban casi la mitad del piso de la cafetería solo con sus bolsas; ni hablar de las que había en el auto de Alice.

-¡Hey, imbéciles! ¿Por qué no hacen algo bueno que no sea hacer mierda y lleváis esta bolsa al auto de Alice?- gritó Sam y entre todos cogieron las bolsas-¿Dónde esta tu auto?-

-Yo los llevare, se me ha quedado el móvil- susurró Emily mientras se ponía de pie y guiaba los reclutas hasta el auto de Alice que estaba aparcado a unas diez cuadras de allí. Sam fingió que miraba a los reclutas pero para Alice no paso desapercibida la mirada que Sam le dirigió a Emily

- Escúpelo, Uley ¿estás tras nuestra niña?-

Sam elevo una ceja- No seas ridícula, Alice. Tú lo dijiste, es una niña-

-Pues por la cara con la que le mirabas el culo, no pensabas en ella como en una menor de edad-

-No se de que hablas, Alice-

-No te pases de listo conmigo, Uley-

Bella decidió interrumpir la conversación- ¿Cómo os conocéis tanto ustedes dos?-

La mirada de Alice se afilo inmediatamente y fue como si un muro se hubiera levantado entre ella y los demás- Trabajamos juntos-

-¿En que?-

Sam se aclaró la garganta y miró hacía todos lados, como buscara alguien. Era un reflejo - Es algo… complicado-

Se quedaron en silencio. Bella no pudo evitar pensar que todos tenían una forma distinta de reaccionar cuando alguien se acercaba hacía sus secretos; Alice se endurecía, Sam se ponía alerta. Y ella… Ella escapaba. Recién en aquel momento entendió que su último intento de suicidio no fue una forma de aplacar el dolor, fue una forma de escapar.

Emily volvió en aquel momento con el escuadrón detrás. Sam se despidió y siguió corriendo junto a los reclutas por la calle haciéndole señas con las manos.

Pagaron la cuenta y se disponían a volver al automóvil cuando Alice vio un par de vestido en una boutique de Chanel. Entraron a paso lento, cansadas, mientras Alice parecía que se revitalizaba con cada vestido que sus manos tocaban. Eligio un vestido morado hasta la rodilla para Emily, uno verde lima de volantes para Ángela y un hermoso vestido negro azulado sin mangas y con un gran tajo en la pierna derecha para Bella. Ella se obsequio a si misma un vestido blanco, como él de una novia de satín.

Emily vio un par de preciosos zapatos junto al mostrador y fue a probárselos con el vestido morado puesto. Tropezó con una percha y boto un montón de vestidos carísimos, que quedaron desperdigados por el piso. Automáticamente todas las miradas de las mujeres elegantes y sus hijas que estaban en la tienda se fijaron en Emily, y Bella notó que no observaban los vestidos; estaban viendo a Emily. A sus cicatrices, específicamente. Hasta aquel momento Bella se había olvidado por completo de ellas, pero para alguna persona que jamás las hubiera visto en su vida eran sorprendes; tres grandes hilos de plata surcaban el bonito rostro de Emily convirtiéndola en una atracción de circo para los demás.

Todo pareció congelarse en la tienda. Bella observo con odio como ninguna persona, ni siquiera las vendedoras se atrevían a acercarse a Emily para ayudarle a recoger los vestidos. Por primera vez en la vida, Bella sintió una rabia inmensa contra cada persona que estuviera en aquel lugar que no fueran sus amigas ¿Cómo podían ser tan racistas? ¿Es que un par de cicatrices la hacían distinta a los demás? ¿Cómo podía Emily caminar por una calle repleta de gente que solo veía en ti un par de cicatrices? ¿Cómo podía Emily seguir adelante y no derrumbarse ante cada mirada de asco que recibía?

Bella deseo que cada una de las mujeres en la sala tuviera una gran y fea cicatriz en el rostro y tuvieran que caminar frente a una multitud de personas que se burlaban de ellas. Una furia inmensa creció en su pecho, y como una madre leona, rugió:

-¿Qué diablos miran?- se agacho para ayudar a Emily junto a Alice y Ángela, pero las demás se le quedaron mirando. Bella, ya harta de todo, se volteo hacía una señora y con voz sumamente dulce, le dijo:

-Disculpe, señora ¿hay algo que huela mal aquí?-

La señora parpadeo sorprendida- No-

-¿Entonces por que tiene esa cara como si estuviera oliendo mierda? ¿Por qué no se preocupa de su hija que debería quitarse ese horrible vestido porque la hace ver como una vaca preñada y deja de mirarnos?-

Ángela soltó un suspiro. Una vendedora se acerco hasta Bella- Disculpe, creo que debería retirarse de nuestra boutique-

Bella la miro de pies a cabeza y sonrió falsamente- Claro que si, no tengo ganas de seguir viendo a estas señoras oxidadas comprar ropa que nunca les quedará bien-

Recogió su bolso seguida de sus tres amigas y antes de salir, gritó- Y pensar que por su ineptitud acaban de perder diez mil dólares en vestidos. Preferiblemente, métanse sus vestidos por el culo-

Salieron a la calle en silencio.

-¿Por qué lo haz hecho?-Preguntó Emily, cuando ya estuvieron en el auto de Alice. Parecía perpleja por el hecho de que alguien la hubiera defendido.

-No me gusta la gente que discrimina-

-Emily…- susurró Alice, que se veía profundamente afectada- ¿Cómo lo soportas?-

-Es algo que sucede a diario, Alice. Siempre me miran de aquella forma-

-Aún así… es horrible. No lo entiendo ¿Por qué no se preocupan de sus vidas y te dejan tranquila?-

Emily suspiro -Es difícil guardar un secreto cuando lo llevas escrito por todo el cuerpo **(1)**-

-

-

-

La noche del jueves Bella se sentó en la cama a ver una película mientras se secaba el cabello. Al día siguiente le tocaría ver a Esme y estaba un tanto ansiosa. Había subido de peso; lo notaba en sus jeans. Le quedaban un poquito más apretados. No era un kilo, probablemente un par de gramos pero le sorprendió darse cuenta de lo feliz que la hacia saberlo. Su vida había cambiado tanto en las últimas tres semanas…

Camino hasta el espejo para peinarse y en cuanto levanto el brazo para desenredar un nudo, la bata resbalo por su brazo y una cicatriz se vio en el reflejo. Bella se quedo mirándola un momento; había olvidado por completo las cicatrices de su primer intento de suicidio. Imágenes de mucha sangre manchando sus sabanas, brotando de sus venas y el dolor de la cuchilla rompiendo sus muñecas se le vinieron a la mente, como una película vieja y malgastada. Las heridas seguían allí, martirizándola.

Pensó en Emily; después del incidente en la boutique fueron a casa de Alice y vieron American Pie para intentar levantar los ánimos. Alice se rió tanto que casi se hace pis en la cama, y lograron que por dos horas Emily olvidara su problema. Bella no.

Vio sus cicatrices y se pregunto cuanto tiempo estarían allí. Tal vez se irían con una crema, pero Bella no estaba segura de querer borrarlas. Sus cicatrices le recordaban quien era y lo que había hecho. Eran una muestra de hasta que tan lejos había llegado por la perfección y que tan alto era el precio que había pagado por ella.

No, aún no era tiempo de sacar las cicatrices de su vida. Aún no estaba curada y las necesitaba ver para recordar lo que no debía hacer, _lo que no quería volver a ser…_

Tenía la vaga sensación de que sin importar si las cicatrices se borraban y solo dejaban a su paso la piel pálida, seguirían allí de un modo y otro. Eran una herida abierta en todo momento.

Jake pasó a buscarla en la mañana y mientras iban en el auto comenzaron a escuchar a Maroon 5 a todo volumen.

-_"She say goodbye, too many times before"- _gritaron ambos en el coro.

-Mi celular- grito Jake y busco en sus pantalones el móvil que vibraba- ¿Hola?... ¿que diablos…? ¡Voy para allá!- gritó apretó el acelerador tan a fondo que Bella quedo pegada en el respaldo de su asiento. Jake apagó la radio y comenzó a conducir como un loco, tomando calles que definitivamente no iban a llevarlos al colegio.

-¿Qué te pasa?- gritó Bella.

-Es Angela. Alice lo ha intentado de nuevo- gritó Jake y esquivo a un camión.

-Pero… es imposible- susurró Bella- Hable con ella ayer en la tarde ¡Hoy íbamos a salir a comer!-La bilis subió desde su estomago hasta la garganta y Bella contuvo las ganas de vomitar. Intento pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no implicara a Alice pálida y fría.

Jake no dijo nada. No tenía sentido; Alice ayer había estado jodidamente feliz ayudándolo a reparar su automóvil. Y hoy… había intentado suicidarse. Otra vez…

Llegaron al hospital en un tiempo record, saltándose todas las leyes del transito. Carlisle fue quien les atendió.

-Ella esta bien, estable. No tiene riesgo vital ni nada- susurró. Lucía cansado.

-¿Cómo… como lo ha intentado?- preguntó Jake, en voz baja.

Carlisle suspiro- Se cortó las venas-

Bella cayó sentada sobre una silla- ¿Podemos ir a verla?-

-Claro-

Subieron hasta la habitación de Alice. En el pasillo se encontraron con Emily, Ángela y Sam conversando. Una enfermera les informó que ella estaba durmiendo, a si que se sentaron en las bancas junto a la ventanilla.

Sam tosió despacio- En este momento, vosotros cuatro sois todo lo que Alice tiene. Sus padres viajan mucho y nunca están con ella… Apoyadla-

-…No entiendo por que haría algo así en este momento- susurró Ángela.

-Alice tiene depresión crónica. Un día esta bien, otro día está mal- susurró Sam.

Bella miró a Sam y vio en el fondo de sus ojos que él sabía algo más de lo que decía- Sam, puedes decírnoslo. Emily y yo hemos intentado suicidarnos y Jake y Ángela son personas de confianza ¿que es lo que esconde Alice?-

Sam pareció tener una disputa consigo mismo antes de contestar- Alice y yo trabajamos juntos. Ella tiene visiones-

Obviamente, nadie esperaba eso.

-¿Visiones?- pregunto Jake- ¿De que?-

-Del futuro. O algunas veces del pasado, son… imágenes que pasan por su cabeza-

Emily ahogó un grito- Ella… ¿tiene o cáncer o algo por el estilo?-

-No, ninguna enfermedad-

-Pero… no es normal que vea eso-

-No, pero hay algo más. Alice y yo hemos resolvidó muchos asesinatos juntos; lo que ella ve, se cumple. Siempre. Y ha intentado suicidarse por que lo que ve la supera, la deja en shock-

Bella suspiro. No dudo en ningún momento de las palabras de Sam. Realmente creyó que Alice podía tener visiones y que estas se cumplían; había algo en la voz de Sam, una cosa impregnada con la verdad que le decía que no mentía. Bella creía en las cosas paranormales, en personas con dones que podían ayudar a otros.

Miró su reloj y vio que aun era temprano. Tal vez podía pasar donde Esme y ahorrarse la cita de la tarde para estar con Alice cuando ella despertara.

Camino hasta el otro piso y se apresuro en llegar a la consulta de Esme para salir luego. Estaba apunto de tocar la puerta cuando escucho unos sollozos. Miró por una rendija; Esme estaba sentada en el escritorio, con el rostro entre sus manos mirando la foto de cuando estaba embarazada.

Su llanto era lastimero y traspaso a Bella más fuerte que una cuchilla afilada. Había dolor contenido, impotencia, rabia… Sin importar cuando llorará su hijo no volvería. Bella sabía que una persona solo podía llorar de aquella forma cuando amó profundamente a alguien; había escuchado aquel llanto provenir de Emmett cuando murió Rose, ella misma había llorado así por su amiga. El amor de Esme por su hijo, por ser madre, había sido tan inmenso que le quebró el alma y rompió su interior en mil pedazos. Tal vez podía coger cada pedazo y coserlos dentro de ella, pero las heridas y cicatrices seguirían allí para siempre.

Bella comprendió que Esme tenía un tipo de herida muy parecida a la suya; de aquellas que están allí y pocas veces se sienten, pero son un dolor latente, siempre en proceso de cicatrizar. Eran heridas que tomarían toda su vida sanar, o que probablemente nunca lo harían.

Las heridas del alma.

Esme tendría toda su vida el recuerdo de su hijo muerto, y Bella cada vez que se mirará al espejo sentiría aquel odio hacía si misma que la carcomía por dentro.

Alice, Bella, Esme, Emily… Rosalie. Estaban rotas y nadie podía repararlas.

Bella sintió tan profundamente las lágrimas de Esme que deseó sacarse el corazón y lanzarlo lejos de allí. Comprendió tan bien aquel tipo de dolor, que se deslizó por la puerta hasta quedar arrodillada y se unió a su llanto en silencio.

-

-

-

**Nota de la autora: **

Creo que este capitulo es más especial que los anteriores porque habla de algo que todas nosotras tenemos, sin diferencia alguna: las heridas. Todas estamos heridas, algunas sanando y otras aún lastimadas, pero nos afecta a todas en distintos grados.

Como ven, este capitulo no es un capitulo de amor y no es el único, porque sí, es una historia de amor, pero también lo es de la amistad, de la vida y la superación. Si buscan una historia de amor sorprendente os habéis equivocado porque en este momento de mi vida debo buscar una salida distinta que el amor. Probablemente todas creamos en el amor, pero también creo que hay cosas igual de importantes que eso y vale la pena vivirlas.

Saludos y gracias por sus reviews

Marry's.

Pd: ¡Joder! 2 semanas para mi cumpleaños *0* (8 de mayo) acepto fics de regalo xDDDDDD. ¡Al fin voy a cumplir mis dulces 16!


	7. Seis: Heaven of love

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Este fic es sin fines de lucro.

**Dulce engaño**

_Capitulo dedicado a mi amiga Avril; _

_Cariño, lo que no te mata te fortalece. Y en caso de que te caigas, aquí estamos tus amigas para sujetarte y volver a levantarte. _

**Capitulo seis: Heaven of love **

Cuando Bella se fue Esme volvió a sentarse en el escritorio a mirar la foto. Mientras su mirada vagaba por los antiguos contornos de su estomago abultado y la sonrisa tierna en sus labios, se preguntó por el verdadero problema de Isabella Swan. Era bonita, con unos ojos chocolates preciosos y un cabello largo ondulado, pero obviamente era algo más grande que un poco de acné o tener las puntas del cabello resecas. Era algo que venía desde adentro de ella, que absorbía todo a su paso. Lo recapacitó un momento; Bella había perdido a su mejor amiga y eso explicaría su último intento de suicidio, Esme sabía mejor que nadie lo que era perder a alguien especial. Pero, aún así, en su ficha solo se podía ver que había bajado de peso drásticamente, sin explicar el porque.

Una idea cruzó fugazmente su mente y sonrió para si misma: **un chico**. Si, siempre era lo mismo, lo había visto un montón de veces en su trabajo: Adolecentes que se auto-exigían llegar a un peso adecuado para gustarles al chico del que estaban enamoradas. O que al menos creían amar. Eran tan ilusas al creer que una persona iba a amarlas por la belleza física, cuando lo que realmente importaba _(y aunque fuera una frase muy trillada) _era el interior. Esme había sido una chica normal, pretenciosa y preocupada de la forma en la que los demás la miraban como cualquier persona de su edad. Hasta que llegó Carlisle y todo en su vida cambio; él le hizo comprender que una persona que te quiere ve en ti mucho más que la talla de tu sosten o el tamaño de tu culo. Cuando una persona ama realmente a otra, le gustan las cosas pequeñas, aquellas en las que nadie más repara como el olor del cabello o la sonrisa sincera cuando algo pasa. El amor es algo más que una cosa física, es un sentimiento tan profundo que no obliga a las personas a cambiar para ser aceptadas. Simplemente esta allí, y con el tiempo, florece.

Probablemente Isabella Swan había sentido algo muy profundo por alguien que había dejado secuelas en su alma y cuerpo respectivamente. Y en cierto modo, estuvo bien que Bella hubiera tenido aquel tipo de relación, porque toda mujer ha tenido en algún momento un amor que es demasiado peligroso para vivirlo pero muy obsesivo para dejarlo. Ahora solamente quedaba ver si Bella era capaz de seguir adelante.

Chelsea entró para informarle que su turno había terminado y podía irse a almorzar. Guardó la fotografía en el cajón del escritorio, cogió su chaqueta y el bolso y salió a los fríos pasillos del hospital. Tomó el elevador para ahorrar tiempo y presiono la tecla número **"3" **golpeando con la punta del zapato el piso. Su mente divago preguntándose que estaría haciendo Carlisle en aquel momento; almorzando, seguramente. Solo, en su oficina. Se preguntó si debía ir a hacerle compañía pero luego recordó que fue él, quien, explícitamente pidió almorzar solo.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos desiertos buscando a Sue, Esme no pudo evitar recordar sus primeros días en el hospital. En aquellos días donde ella y Carlisle eran una feliz pareja de recién casados y su vida solamente se reducía a tres cosas; pacientes, almorzar y hacer el amor. Toda esa formula funcionaba a la perfección: amaban ayudar a las personas, cuando almorzaban en el único momento del día que podía estar juntos sin interrupciones. Y hacer el amor… Carlisle había sido el primero en todo sentido por lo que Esme no tenía con quien comprarlo, pero aún así, ella no podía imaginar que algún otro hombre la hiciera sentir de aquella forma… como si se derritiera bajo sus caricias y subiera al cielo con sus besos. Él, y solo él, había convertido la pasión en una sensación crónica que la ahogaba cuando no estaban juntos. Quince años después de casados, las cosas habían cambiado notablemente. No había sexo todos los días, con suerte una vez al mes. Y se limitaba a eso; sexo. Placer carnal, orgasmo_… Simplemente no era lo mismo._ Desde hace dos años, aquel día en que su hijo nació muerto, todo había cambió drásticamente en su relación.

El ascensor se detuvo y decidió dejar todas sus divagaciones allí. ¡Ya basta! Era él quien se había apartado de ella. Él había convertido su matrimonio en algo monótono y aburrido. Carlisle se había encerrado en su trabajo, dejándola sola y abandonada.

Salió hacía el pasillo y dobló a la izquierda. Miró por las ventanillas de las habitaciones acaso Sue estaba en alguna de ellas, pero no la encontró. Joder, Sue era una de las doctoras de medicina general más solicitadas, pero el almuerzo era algo sagrado para ella. Eso y los partidos de futbol de Seth. Se devolvió y busco en el pasillo izquierdo, deteniéndose en una habitación con una imagen que le llegó hasta el más profundo recoveco: Bella, junto a un chico y una chica, abrazaban a Alice que estaba sentada en una camilla. Pudo ver como ella había intentado suicidarse por los vendajes de sus muñecas.

Las lágrimas que descendían por las mejillas de Alice era una de las pocas cosas realmente sinceras que Esme había visto en toda su vida. Alice lloraba con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Bella, con tantas fuerzas que a Esme se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Hasta aquel momento, ella solo había visto llorar a personas por tragedias o estupideces en su mayoría, pero nunca había visto a alguien llorar de felicidad. Alice alzó la vista como si siempre hubiera sabido que Esme estaba allí y le sonrió de lado, descomponiendo su mundo. Comprendió a la perfección el porque Alice era tan feliz; estaba viva. El solo hecho de que aún respirara era un milagro y tener a sus verdaderos amigos a su lado era una bendición. Por aquellos minutos en los cuales lloraron los cuatro juntos, Alice fue, sin duda, la persona más feliz del planeta.

Esme comprendió que tras el segundo intento de suicidio de Alice, ambas habían aprendido algo: No siempre hay segundas oportunidades para arreglar las cosas. Algo dentro de su alma se removió y supo que tenía que ir donde Carlisle y contarle un secreto, un gran secreto que no era nada dramático pero que la carcomía por dentro.

Esme se secó una lágrima que rodaba por su mejilla y volvió a descender hasta llegar al primer piso, al área de urgencias donde se encontraba Carlisle. Mientras caminaba se dio cuenta que hace dos años atrás, ella habría llorado mucho más tras tener aquel tipo de emoción fuerte golpeándola. Pero ahora, sin embargo, solo había derramado una lágrima ante tal epifanía. Entró a la sala de Traumas y se quedo estática, sin saber que hacer. Miró hacía todas partes tratando de buscar a su esposo pero no lo encontró. Solo vio a personas gritando, sangrando y llorando. Se sintió pequeña y desprotegida, y después de mucho tiempo, sintió que necesitaba a Carlisle a su lado.

Observó a una pareja de jóvenes; él tenía la pierna enyesada y ella estaba acostada en una camilla en un profundo corte en el abdomen. Él chico trataba de ir a la cafetería para coger algo de comida para los dos, pero la chica lo tomaba fuertemente de la mano y no le permitía irse. En aquel momento Esme sintió que esos dos jóvenes representaban su relación con Carlisle porque por mucho que él deseaba alejarse de ella, Esme nunca debió haberse permitido que terminasen tan separados. Es en aquel momento cando recuerda los primeros meses después de la muerte de su bebé, cuando no se podía levantar del dolor que sentía (Y que no era nada físico) y Carlisle le llevaba el desayuno a la cama, la mimaba y le recordaba todos los días lo mucho que la amaba. Pero con el tiempo, al ver que ella no ponía de su parte, desistió y dejo de tratarla como antes. Esme se pregunta, cuando lo ve entrar a la sala de Traumas, si en verdad ella no ha tergiversado las cosas y en realidad Carlisle siempre a estado allí y ella solo lo ha orillado hasta aislarse.

Cuando él la ve, camina con paso decidido hasta donde se encuentra pero una enfermera le pide que revise a la pareja de jóvenes que Esme había estado mirando minutos antes. Él le hace una seña con la cabeza para que la espera y Esme se sienta en una camilla vacía, lejos de todo el mundo. Desde aquel lado de la sala, todo parece más lejano y doloroso.

Miró a Carlisle con los ojos empañados e inconscientemente se tocó el estomago. Inclusive sobre la tela cree que puede sentir la cicatriz de la cesárea, pero sabe que es imposible, que son solo imaginaciones suyas. La chica que Carlisle atiende comienza a vomitar sangre y el chico desorbita los ojos. Le recuerda el primer aborto que tuvo, tres meses después de haberse casado. Aquella fue la primera vez que vio a Carlisle tan asustado; era como si no pusiera creer que la sangre goteara de entre sus piernas. Recordó perfectamente como ella misma se sintió cuando vio la mancha en el piso antes de desmayarse. Dolor, repulsión… odio hacía ella misma. Después de aquel embarazo fallido hubo otros cuatro que terminaron de la misma forma. Ambos perdieron la esperanza de tener hijos y se sumieron en sus trabajos, en la vida que compartían juntos que para los demás era totalmente perfecta.

Edward llegó a su vida cuando ya habían dejado de intentar tener hijos. Fue todo luz y felicidad en la oscuridad en que se había convertido sus vidas. Carlisle había encontrado a un chico tan apasionado por conocer y explorar como él mismo. Y Esme había conseguido al hijo que siempre deseo. Edward nunca fue rebelde, nunca les faltó él respeto y cuando se graduó de psicología decidió que era hora de volar por sus propias alas. Esme se ha sentido pocas veces tan sola como cuando Edward se fue de la casa para instalarse en un departamento. Fue como perder a otro hijo.

Y sucedió. Después de haberlo intentado tanto y desistir, después de todo el sufrimiento y la partida de Edward, Esme sin siquiera planearlo quedo embarazada. Su ginecóloga, Molly, fue la primera en decirles que Esme corría un gran peligro porque su organismo ya había rechazado cinco bebes anteriores y aquel podría costarle la vida. A Esme no le importó, estaba tan deseosa de poder tener un hijo que decidió no caer en el pánico de perder su vida si eso podía salvar la de su hijo. Tuvo un síntoma de perdida, pero logró salir adelante y a las treinta y ocho semanas estuvo lista para dar a luz.

A pesar de que Molly le repite, en cada control, que no fue su culpa que el bebé haya nacido con el cordón umbilical al cuello, Esme no puede evitar pensar que hubo algo que ella hizo mal para que su bebé muriera.

La chica dejo de vomitar y Carlisle pidió que la enviaran a cirugía. Él chico armo un escándalo cuando no lo dejaron entrar a pabellón y se hecho a llorar cuando recibió una negativa como respuesta. Esme se pregunto si Carlisle lloraría alguna vez así por ella.

Vio a su esposo dirigirse hacía ella y noto como algunas enfermeras se le quedaban mirando como tontas. Era tan guapo… y ella lo había alejado de su lado, y todo aquel tiempo lo había culpado a él.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Carlisle cuando llegó hasta ella. A Esme se le inundaron los ojos con lágrimas y asintió levemente.

-Quiero que hablemos en un lugar menos… público- pidió y junto a Carlisle recorrieron el pasillo en busca de una habitación vacía.

Esme se sentó en la camilla, con los pies apoyados en el suelo y miro a su esposo que estaba afirmado en la puerta.

-Perdón…- susurró ella agachando la cabeza.

Carlisle pestañeo confuso y camino hasta arrodillarse frente a ella-¿Por qué?-

-Por no ser lo suficientemente buena para ti-

-Esme, no sabes de que diablos hablas-

-¡Claro que lo se! ¡Maldita sea, Carlisle! Deja de comportarte como si yo fuera perfecta porque no es así. Mate a tus seis hijos ¡deberías odiarme! ¿¡Porque no lo dices de una vez y terminas con esto!-

La mirada de Carlisle se endureció- ¿Qué te hace pensar que te odio?-

-No almuerzas conmigo. No me besas. Ya no me haces el amor, Carlisle. Y te entiendo, comprendo que no quieras estar conmigo-

Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, vio a Carlisle enojado. Él camino hasta la puerta y le dio un fuerte puñetazo dejando un hoyo en ella.

-Nunca vuelvas a decir eso- susurró, siseando cada palabra como si fueran veneno.

Se quedaron en silencio. Las lágrimas descendieron por el rostro de Esme y aferro los puños a las sabanas blancas de la cama.

Sintió como la bilis le subía por la garganta, la mente se le nublaba y las lágrimas le escocían la piel.

-Amber- dijo

Carlisle se volteó- ¿Qué?-

-La llame Amber-

Los ojos de Carlisle se le llenaron de lágrimas. Cuando el bebé nació muerto no quiso saber nada, simplemente deseaba llevarse a su esposa del hospital y que todo acabara. Mando a enterrar al bebé pero no se realizo funeral y decidieron juntos que era mejor no asistir al entierro. Pero nunca se preocupo de saber si había sido hombre o mujer…

-Amber Elizabeth, como la madre de Edward-

Carlisle se acercó hasta Esme y la obligo a ponerse de pie. Tomo su rostro entre sus manos y besó las lagrimas que caían. Luego, la beso a ella. La cogió por la nuca e introdujo su lengua por los labios entreabiertos de su esposa, degustándose de su dulce sabor.

-Voy a besarte todas las veces que pueda y te hare el amor todas las noches, como cuando recién nos cansamos. Pero vuelve a ser la misma Esme de antes, a la que le gustaba ir al campo o ver las repeticiones de Friends hasta la madrugada-

Esme asintió y lo beso nuevamente, pero Carlisle la apartó por los hombros.

-Nunca te he culpado por la muerte de nuestros hijos. Tú… Esme no tienes idea de cómo me sentí cuando el doctor dijo que estabas en peligro. En el fondo sabía que podíamos tener otro hijo porque la medicina es muy avanzada, pero no concebía el hecho de perderte. Llore por la muerte de nuestra hija, y se que va a sonar egoísta, pero lo que me dolió más que nada fue pensar que tu podías morir. No quiero tener un hijo si tú no vas a ser la madre de él. No quiero seguir viviendo si tú no estas junto a mí-

En su pecho hubo una explosión de sentimientos y las rodillas le fallaron de la emoción. Pero Carlisle la sujeto como siempre lo hacía y la recostó sobre la cama sin dejar de besarla. Y le hizo el amor como hace años no lo hacía; con algo más que el cuerpo y la lujuria, con el corazón y el alma en cada rocé. Y dentro, muy dentro de ambos, sintieron como volvían a ser la pareja de enamorados que se habían amado desde la primera vez en que se vieron.

Esme sintió como Carlisle volvió a protegerla con sus alas y amarla con la misma intensidad de hace años. Y sintió como ella volvía a ser de él, en cada pedazo de su ser.

-Cuéntame algo de tu familia- dijo Bella, golpeando a Edward en el hombro.

Edward sonrió- Carlisle y Esme son mis padres, son lo único que tengo. Mis verdaderos padres murieron en un accidente, y Esme era la hermana de mi madre a si que pase a ser su responsabilidad…-

Bella asintió- Tu estabas con ellos cuando Esme…- no pudo terminar la frase al recordar el sonido del llanto de Esme.

-Esme y Carlisle me acogieron en su casa cuando yo era solo un crio, tenía doce años. El bebé de Esme murió hace dos años, cuando yo recién acababa de terminar mi carrera-

-Debió haber sido terrible-

-Lo fue. Esme ya había tenido otros embarazos antes, pero su cuerpo abortaba sin querer. Y justo cuando lo habían logrado, el bebé nace con el cordón al cuello y muere. Jamás he visto a Carlisle tan destrozado-

Edward recuerda perfectamente aquella noche en que le llamaron para decirle que el bebé había muerto. Hubo llanto, histeria, él mismo lloró abrazado a Carlisle mientras esperaban a saber noticias de Esme. Nunca va a olvidar aquel dolor creciendo en su pecho, el silencio en su interior al imaginar que podía perder a su madre _otra vez_

Se encontraban en el hospital, sentados en el piso esperando a que Jake terminara de visitar a Alice. Carlisle había llamado a Edward para avisarle que Alice se había intentado suicidar y él fue al hospital lo más rápido que pudo. Le contó a Bella que Tanya había hablado con Alice de la boda y que a Alice le había emocionado ir a la consulta de Edward para tratarse, al igual que Bella y Emily. Él, al igual que todos, no comprendía como era posible que después de eso, Alice hubiera intentado suicidarse.

Estaban jugando a las veinte preguntas para no aburrirse. Descubrió que a Bella le gustaba el helado de vainilla, las películas y leer. Él confeso que conducía como alma que se la lleva el diablo, que escuchaba música clásica y sabía tocar el piano.

Bella observó a Edward un momento, tratando ver más allá de la belleza física aparente. Edward había sufrido mucho; perdió a sus padres, tuvo que ir a vivir con un par de personas que no conocía y perdió a lo más cercano a un hermano que iba a tener. Era horrible todo lo que había pasado, y aún así, seguía luchando para sobrevivir sin deprimirse y ayudando a las personas. Sin saber porque, su corazón dio un vuelco cuando un nombre se le vino a la mente.

-Háblame de Tanya- susurró. Se había preguntado mucho por la novia de Edward sin entender el motivo. Los ojos verdes de Edward se posaron sobre los suyos y sintió como se le enrojecían las mejillas. Simplemente no podía evitarlo.

-La conocí en la universidad. Ella estudio para traductora de idiomas y la primera vez que al vi fue en una cafetería. No fue nada complicado, somos un par de personas simples-

Tanya era una tía con suerte; Edward prácticamente perfecto y Bella no concebía imaginar que hubiera alguna mujer que lo mereciera. Pero aún así, él la eligió y supuso que Edward no se equivocaba en algo así. No después de todo lo que había sufrido.

-Háblame de James-

-¿Quién te ha contó de él?-

-Ángela lo nombro, pero no me dijo nada en concreto. Según entendí, él fue alguien importante en tu vida-

Bella suspiro. Era obvio que en algún momento tendría que hablar de alguna persona respecto a James, pero no pensó que fuera tan rápido. Miro a Edward y se dio cuenta que él era la mejor persona para hablar de aquel tema. Era su psicólogo ¿Quién mejor que él?

-James fue un chico con el que estuve. Nunca tuvimos una relación seria, ni siquiera éramos novios, pero yo le amaba. O tal vez era obsesión, no lo se-

-¿él tuvo algo que ver con tu pérdida de peso?-

Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas-James lo fue todo para mi. Vivía y respiraba por él, adelgace para que se fijara en mí y soporte sus estupideces con tal de estar a su lado. Ahora me doy cuenta que fui una estúpida, una persona que te ama no te hace sufrir-

-Hay algunos amores que duelen-

-Si, pero el amor de James no valía la pena. Yo no signifique nada para él, y en estos momentos, él es solo un recuerdo del pasado-

Edward sonrió y la tomó de la mano. Bella sintió como todo su cuerpo se calentaba ante tal contacto y le devolvió el apretón. Internamente, James era una persona que jamás olvidaría; él la convirtió la chica que nunca deseaba volver a ser. Él saco lo peor de Bella y le destrozo el corazón, pero muy adentro de su corazón, Bella agradecía haberlo conocido. Tal vez destruyo su cuerpo y mente por él, pero pasó junto a James buenos momentos y durante unas semanas, él la hizo sentir como la persona más importante en su vida. Aunque después se haya olvidado de ella y la hubiera pisoteado, Bella no le olvidaría. Había algo que la ataba a James; los recuerdos, las risas, lo que fueron… No lo sabía pero sentía que de una manera u otra, nunca podría desprenderse de lo que alguna vez sintió hacía James.

Vio una camilla pasar frente a ella con un brazo golpeando fuera que tenía un tatuaje muy conocido para ella.

-Espera- le dijo a Edward y corrió tras la enfermera. Espero a que dejaran al enfermo en una habitación y a que la enfermera saliera, para poder entrar a ver si era quien ella creía.

Entró al cuarto y, efectivamente, era James. Él miraba el techo con aire ausente mientras la maquina marcaba sus latidos cardiacos.

Bella no entendió el porque lo hizo, pero aún así se sentó en el borde de la cama y miro al chico que había amado como a nadie. James era de lo más atractivo, pero a Bella le encantaba su personalidad; era seguro, orgulloso y arrogante como nadie. Era todo lo contrario a ella y pensó que tal vez por eso le gustaba.

-Hola…- susurró ella en voz baja.

James la miro y Bella vio en el fondo de aquellos ojos, al James del que se había enamorado. El que era bueno cuando no estaba borracho y que jugueteaba con su pelo cuando no ingería drogas. Vio al verdadero James y le gustó.

-Hola…- susurró él

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

James tosió débilmente- No lo se, la enfermera dijo que tuve una intoxicación…-

Cada vez que Bella miraba a James sabía que él era mejor que todo eso; era mejor que las drogas, el alcohol, el sexo. James era más fuerte que todo aquello junto y no lo sabía. O tal vez si lo sabia y prefería ignorarlo.

Se miraron durante mucho tiempo, quizás horas.

-Lo siento- dijeron al mismo tiempo y comprendieron perfectamente el mensaje. _"Siento haberte hecho daño" "Siento haberte dejado solo" "Siento arrastrarte a esto" _ había tantas cosas que lamentar y por las cuales pedir perdón pero no había tiempo. Bella tenía que irse con Jake y Edward, y james tenía que quedarse en el hospital que era donde exactamente tenía que estar.

Bella se inclino y besó su frente. Con una mano acaricio el cabello rubio oscuro y con la otra entrelazo sus dedos con los de él.

-Bésame- pidió James y Bella no se negó. Acerco su boca a la de él y sus labios se encontraron lentamente. Inevitablemente, Bella lloró al pensar que esa sería la última vez que besaría a James y las lágrimas se mezclaron con sus labios.

-Mereces algo mejor que esto…- susurró James y Bella supo que no se refería totalmente a ella. También hablaba de él.

Bella sonrió y se encamino hasta la puerta. A cada paso sintió como se iba alejando irremediablemente de su primer amor y se dio cuenta que le había dado en aquel beso una parte importante de ella a James.

Cuando cerró la puerta tras de si, sintió como se rompían todos los hilos que le ataban a él y sonrió con la mirada vidriosa.

Su mentor, su verdugo y amor la había liberado de sus propias cadenas.

Alice despertó en la madrugada mirando hacía todos lados desorientada. Vio la maquina a su lado que marcaba los ritmos cardiacos y lo recordó todo; el dolor, el sufrimiento, la visión y ella cortándose las venas.

Rememoro todo; primero fue al centro comercial con las chicas. Luego, se pasó por casa de Jake a mirar como arreglaba los automóviles (y de paso observar como se veía sin camisa, sudado y lleno de aceite) y luego regreso a casa. Vio una maratón de Grey's Anatomy, y cuando estaba en el baño, desmaquillándose, tuvo una visión. Sus amigos, llorando en un cementerio, rodeando la tumba de "Alice Brandon". Sus visiones nunca habían errado; había visto a muchas personas morir, y ver que ella misma moría fue algo chocante pero decidió hacerlo. Era su destino, su karma.

Se sentó en la cama y comenzó a cortarse las muñecas como quien recaba pan. Aquella fue al primera y única vez, que hizo algo con la conciencia que las cosas acabarían bien. Era como si una fuerza mayor la impulsara.

Y luego había despertado en el hospital, había llorado con sus amigos y bromeado junto a ellos. No lo entendía; ella debía estar muerta… totalmente muerta ¿Por qué no lo estaba?

Alguien entro a la habitación pero como estaba tan oscuro Alice no logró ver quien era. Esa persona se acerco a ella y prendió la luz que había junto a la ama y solo entonces Alice vio que era Jasper. Pero no se parecía a Jasper en absoluto, al menos no para ella; en aquel momento Alice sintió como si todas las cosas cobraran sentido, como si siempre hubieran estado allí y ella no las hubiera visto.

Le observo como nunca antes había observado a nadie; la nariz recta, los ojos verdes, el cabello rubio, la mandíbula fuerte… todo en él era perfecto.

-Estás despierta…- susurró él como si no se lo creyera.

Alice sonrió y toda la habitación se ilumino con su sonrisa, con la calidez de sus ojos y el sonido de su voz

-Jasper-

-¿Qué?-

-Me haz hecho esperar mucho-

Alice se pregunto internamente si su verdadero destino era estar muerta o la vida le había echo creer eso solo para despertar en el hospital y ver a Jasper de una forma distinta al de _"El interno mas sexy del hospital_"

Y entonces, Jasper también lo sintió. El jodido universo a su alrededor se detuvo y su sola existencia estaba anclada y dependía de la sonrisa de Alice. Fue como si nunca antes la hubiera visto y volvían a conocerse de nuevo.

Sonrió de medio lado y susurro:

-Lo siento mucho, señorita…-

"_Y sin embargo, allí sentada con él junto a la ventana,_

_rodeada por sus fuertes brazos, sabe que si puede sobrevivir al llanto hay muchas otras_

_cosas a las que puede sobrevivir. Y que si hay algunas cosas que ella ya ha perdido para_

_siempre, hay otras que aún no ha empezado a experimentar. Y también sabe que lo_

_que desea no viene dado porque la pasión sea el antídoto contra el dolor, sino porque_

_es la más natural, más perfecta y más completa expresión de lo que siente por él"_

-Pag 177 de **Willow** (Julia Horan)

Nota de la autora.  
¡Oh! Que capitulo más bonito Xd (y eso que lo escribí yo) me gusto mucho escribir este capi, me llego realmente. Creo que habla de muchísimas cosas importante en nuestras vidas que valen la pena.

Gracias por sus reviews, me alegra saber que a tantas personas les gusta mi historia. Ya saben, acepto de todo; tomatazos, criticas, todo es aceptado.

Saludos,

Marry's.

Pd: el fragmento al último es de un libro que se llama **"Willow" (Julia Horan**) y que os juro, recomiendo a todos. Para mí, es uno de los mejores libros que he leído en toda mi vida. Y el mejor que he leído este año, enserio, es muy bueno. Y también trata mucho de este tema; Willow es una chica que perdió a sus dos padres, que vive con su hermano que no le habla y se corta para poder sobrevivir. Entonces, llega Guy y todo cambia.

Es precioso, enserio, tenéis que leerlo.


	8. Siete: Believe

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Este fic es sin fines de lucro.

**Dulce engaño**

**Capitulo siete: Believe**

La música de _**I'll be there for you**_inundo su mente un par de segundos y luego se incorporo asustada. Cogió el móvil de debajo de la almohada y contestó con voz apagada:

-¿Alice?-

-Buenos días Bella-

-¡Son las siete de la mañana de un día sábado!-

-¡Exacto! Es un precioso día sábado en Seattle y tú aún sigues en la cama- Gritó Alice- ¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa?-

Bella ni siquiera se molesto en contestar, simplemente colgó y volvió a apoyar la cabeza en la almohada. Intento dormir pero le fue imposible, su organismo ya se había acostumbrado a levantarse a las seis y media de la mañana y bastaba que se despertara aunque fueran cinco minutos para quedarse despierta todo el día. _Quería dormir._

Estaba cansada, Alice producía esa sensación en ella. Habían pasado cuatro semanas desde intento de suicidio de Alice y ahora era imposible detenerla. Quería estar haciendo algo todo el tiempo, como si si vida se intentara escapar y ella deseara cogerla, sin desperdiciarla.

Pero mientras Alice parecía volver a nacer, Bella sentía que comenzaba a morir lentamente.

Todas las mañanas eran un suplicio, despertaba con las ganas de vomitar y se acostaba con ellas. Su vicio la acompañaba todo el día, no le permitía pensar porque en clases le venían arcadas, su mente mandaba mensajes subliminales cada vez que se miraba al espejo y no podía ver comida sin sentir nauseas. Era como si su cuerpo no quisiera que se mejorase, que no avanzara. Ya no podía controlarlo, se parecía a aquellos meses en los que bajar de peso era su único objetivo y ni siquiera pensaba, solo vivía mecánicamente esperando que James la tocara y lo mejorara todo con su tacto. Pero ahora no parecía haber solución, simplemente no había nada. Una sensación de vacio, de depresión eterna, los recuerdos que quería encerrar en el olvido la perseguían; la imagen de su propio cuerpo en el espejo de Edward la acosaba en sueños y ya ni siquiera podía dormir tranquila.

"_Castigo divino"_ pensó. Había atentado contra su cuerpo y Dios se la estaba castigando porque maltratar lo que él le había dado_. "… O tal vez sea Karma. Hice algo malo y ahora se me devuelve"_ fuera lo que fuera la estaba matando, le estaba quitando las energías.

Aquel día no quería hacer nada en especial. Se levanto en pijama y desayuno sola porque sus padres habían salido. Vio un rato televisión pero los días sábado nunca daban bueno (al igual que el domingo) y luego subió a ordenar su habitación. Había ropa sucia tirada en todas partes, tanto de ella como de sus amigos y lo mando todo a la lavandería.

Finalmente, cuando ya había hecho todo, se sentó en el alfeizar de su ventana y miró hacía el patio. Le gustaba la vista de su casa porque se veía gran parte de la ciudad y Bella estaba totalmente enamorada de Seattle. Amaba sus calles, su olor, sus construcciones, la lluvia que caía constantemente. Era una de las grandes cosas positivas de su vida que amaba.

Estaba observando a un grupo de niños pre-escolares con paraguas corriendo hasta sus casas cuando le vino una súbita sensación de mareo. El aire se comprimió alrededor, su corazón latió mucho más fuerte y sintió la bilis en la punta de la lengua.

Corrió hacía el baño y vomito en el inodoro como muy pocas veces lo había hecho. No tuvo que hacer fuerzas ni meterse los dedos en la garganta para que todo en ella se desbordara. Le dolieron las costillas, se cerró el ducto de aire en la garganta y sintió como se asfixiaba.

"_Tranquila…Tranquila…Tranquila…"_ se dijo a si misma para intentar respirar bien. Le costó un par de minutos pero finalmente logró respirar regularme y se pasó la mano por el cabello azorada. Una mancha roja cayo sobre su playera y luego se tocó instintivamente la nariz; estaba sangrando. Tanta fuerza le había hecho reventar la nariz y ahora la sangre corría y corría más fuerte. Fue hasta el lavabo y se enjuago el rostro desesperada, con las manos tiritándole frenéticamente y la sangre escurriendo por todas partes.

Entre las lágrimas miró sus manos ensangrentadas y se preguntó si realmente no estaba muerta. Si su cuerpo no la había engañado y todo lo que vivía era una mentira. Su cuerpo se estaba marchitando, muriendo con cada latido cardiaco y Bella se volvía inconsistente.

Caminó hasta la cama cuando vio que ya no sangraba tanto y se lanzó de espaldas sobre ella, mirando detenidamente las texturas del techo. Se preguntó como estaría James; había salido del hospital aquel día en que le besó y desde aquel momento que no sabía nada de el. La sola idea de que James estuviera muerto le causó un gran dolo. Si, James pudo haberle infringido muchas heridas, la mayoría de ellas internas pero no por eso le guardaba rencor. Al contrario, hasta se podría decir que le deseaba algo bueno. Todas las personas cometen errores, pero siempre valía la pena seguir adelante. James podía dejar de beber y tratar de tener una vida normal, tal y como ella podía dejar de ser anoréxica y encontrar un camino que seguir.

Se vistió con unos jeans y botas negras. Una sudadera de Jake que le quedaba bastante grande pero la hacía sentir querida y un abrigo que la cubría completamente. Salió a la calle y en el momento en el que una gota de lluvia le cayó sobre la mejilla sonrió elevando el rostro al cielo.

Corrió calle abajo hasta llegar a una iglesia bastante conocida para ella. Era grande, con una estructura italiana magnifica y de pilares ostentosos que le traían recuerdos de Roma y sus hermosos monumentos. Entró y todo a su alrededor desapareció; el ruido de la lluvia golpeando el pavimento, los coches y sus bocinas, los conductores gritándose cosas en las calles y solo quedó invadida por el silencio que solo la iglesia podía brindarle.

Caminó entre las galerías vacías, llenándose del olor a madera vieja y a algo más que no se podía explicar. Se sentó en la primera fila con la vista clavada en la imagen de Jesucristo en la cruz que había frente a ella.

Recordó que cuando era pequeña su tía Holly, la hermana de Reene, la llevaba a la iglesia cuando se quedaba a su cuidado. Holly no era lo que se podía llamar una devota en el pie de la letra pero era una mujer sabia. La última vez que la vio, el día anterior a que el bus en el que viajaba hacía Delaware de volcara y ella muriera, se rehusó a llevar a Bella a la iglesia porque llovía demasiado fuerte y rezaron juntas en casa. Bella le preguntó que porque rezaban en casa si la Iglesia era el lugar sagrado donde eso se hacía. Holly rió con dulzura y le acaricio la cabeza mientras le entregaba su crucifico "Dios está en todas partes, Bella. Levanta una piedra y allí estará, solo tienes que tener confianza y fe. Aprender a aceptarlo en tu corazón". Y al día siguiente había muerto y Bella dejo de creer totalmente en las cosas que no se podían comprobar científicamente.

Muchas veces había sentido ganas de volver a la iglesia por la sensación de paz que la invadía cada vez que rezaba, como si todo fuera bien en aquel momento. Pero había desistido de ir a hablarle a alguien que nadie conocía, que nadie había visto y ningún científico había probado que existiera. En cambio, había encontrado los cortes como su única salvación y había convertido su cuerpo en su propio infierno personal. Cada corte la alejó de Dios, de sus creencias y virtudes. Cada noticia de asesinatos, de niños muertos le había hecho preguntarse como podía existir un Dios que permitiera todo aquello, como se podía creer tan férreamente en algo que no se podía ver y que no ayudaba a la humanidad en nada. Estupideces, Dios no existía…

Pero aquella mañana, cuando vio la sangre en sus manos sintió la inmensurable necesidad de ir y conversar con alguien. Con alguien que la juzgase, que no le dijera que hacer y que tampoco intentara ayudarla. Simplemente hablar y ser escuchada, y fue por eso que corrió hasta la iglesia y habló con Dios como hacía mucho tiempo no lo había hecho. Le converso con el alma y el corazón, poniendo gotas de sangre en cada palabra y enjuagándose la lagrimas con el dorso de la mano. Habló de James y su alcoholismo, de Alice y sus visiones, de Edward y sus consejos, de ella y sus obsesiones.

Estaba terminado de hablar mentalmente con Dios cuando alguien le tocó el hombro. Se volteó asustada y se encontró con el rostro del reverendo Webber.

-Hola, Bella-

-Buenos días, Jason-

Muchos lo llamaban _"Reverendo" "Sacerdote" "Padre…"_ pero para Bella era Jason, solo Jason.

Él se sentó junto a ella y miró a Bella como solo él sabía hacerlo, desnudando completamente su alma. Bella recordó aquellas veces en las que estuvo colada por Jason cuando él era el chico más sexy que había conocido. Bella por aquel tiempo tenía nueve años y Jason diecisiete, pero generalmente hablaban de cualquier cosa sin importancia. Luego él se había ido y ella lo había olvidado y cuando hubo vuelto para predicar la palabra de Dios Bella solo le veía como un gran amigo.

Ahora Jason era negro ondulado, ojos cafés y tenía la misma edad que Edward. Ya no quedaba en él casi nada del niño que cantaba "The Rolling Stones" a todo pulmón cuando creía que nadie lo escuchaba. Pero Bella sabía (y era porque lo había comprobado) que si ella comenzaba a tararear _"I Wanna be your man" _él comenzaría a cantar con todo el alma y la última célula de su cuerpo.

-Oí algo de lo que paso- dijo Jason en voz baja y Bella supo que él lo sabía todo de cabo a rabo. Sabía lo de la anorexia, la bulimia y el intento de suicidio. Seguramente Jake y Ángela se lo habían contado porque era Jason la persona neutra del grupo; todos acostumbraran ir a contarles sus problemas porque él no los juzgaba y escuchaba sin decir nada.

Había visto por última vez a Jason en el funeral de Rose pero se rehusó a hablar con él en aquella ocasión. Solo recuerda de aquel funeral que lloró hasta quedar con los ojos como dos grandes papas y no quise hablar con nadie, salió pitando de allí en cuanto Jason termino de hablar.

-¿Vas a darme un sermón?- preguntó ella en voz baja, preparada para las próximas palabras de Jason.

Jason negó con la cabeza y siguió mirando a Jesucristo. Bella sintió que todo se desvanecía; esperaba que Jason le dijera algo, lo que fuera que le ayudara a seguir adelante, a no volver a caer en la tentación de mutilarse a si misma. Si él no tenía nada que decir, entonces nadie podía ayudarla…

Entonces se dio cuenta de las ojeras que Jason tenía, de la piel cetrina y los ojos vidriosos- ¿Qué sucede?-

Jason se acaricio el puente entre los ojos y suspiró- Tengo un tipo de desviación vocacional…-

-¿Ya no quieres ser reverendo?-

-No, no es eso Bella. No se si quiero seguir con está religión…-

-No entiendo de que me hablas…-

-Cuando tuve la mayoría de edad no sabía que hacer con mi vida; pasé por todas las carreras que puedas imaginarte y finalmente me decidí a viajar. Como sabes mi primer viaje fue al Tíbet y me quedé allí en un monasterio. Conocí a un monje budista con el cual me hice muy amigo, pero que al momento de volver deje de ver. Cuando volví a Seattle venía con expectativas de poder contar lo que había hecho, pero mi padre se opuso a que lo hiciera porque…-

-Son cristianos-

-Exacto. Con el tiempo me convertí en reverendo pero sigo preguntándome si este es mi camino, si es lo que debo hacer-

Pensé en que le podía decir, después de todo Jason siempre estuvo cuando le necesite y era justo que fuera yo quien le diera consejos esta vez- La religión se divide en muchas ramas; budismo, hinduismo, evangélicos, cristianos, pero de una forma u otra todas llevan al mismo camino; a creer en alguien más poderoso, en un salvador que podría redimir nuestras almas y pecados. Pero la religión es mucho más que eso, es tener fe en algo que no vez, que hay está y sientes en el fondo de tu corazón. Pueden llamar al señor Dios, Jesús, Alá pero en todas partes siempre tiene el mismo significado: Esperanza. Creer en algo más allá de todo esto, de toda la miseria humana que hemos creado con nuestras propias manos-

Y finalmente, lo comprendió- Pero muchas veces cuando veo las atrocidades de la humanidad me preguntó como Dios puede permitir todo este sufrimiento, todo aquel dolor sin necesidad; Judíos extorsionados, mujeres reducidas a nada, niños muertos, esclavos y guerras ¿Tú nunca te lo haz preguntado? ¿Por qué Jesús dio su vida por nosotros si íbamos a terminar así?-

Jason carraspeó suavemente- Porque somos humanos, cada segundo de nuestra vida puede ser último y cometemos errores. Está en nuestra naturaleza, Dios lo sabía cuando vio como Jesús daba su vida por nosotros y aún dejó que así fuera porque era su destino, el salvar a una humanidad que luego iba a cuestionar su vida. No hay explicaciones para todo, no sabría decirte el porque existen personas malas en el mundo que desean hacer daño a otras, porque existe tanto dolor y miseria. Solo sé decirte que Jesús dio su vida por nosotros, por amor. Todo el mundo se reduce al amor; amor propio, amor a los amigos, amor a la familia… amor a la vida-

Jason era un tipo sabio, el mundo necesitaba de personas con aquella fe y convicción en las palabras. Jason no había nacido para estar en pulpito recitando versos de un biblia en la que no creía. No, él debía estar entre las personas hablando sobre el amor, la fe, la vida, las reencarnaciones, el Karma, de aquellas cosas que el mundo poco sabía y mucho menos entendía.

-Deberías volver al monasterio. Si eso te hace feliz, claro. Y si no es así podrías viajar por el mundo como era tu sueño, hablándoles a los demás sobre todo lo que sabes-

Él sonrió- ¿Tu crees?-

-Los humanos estamos hechos de sueños, solo que muy pocos se atreven a cumplirlos ¿Por qué no podrías ser tú aquel _"uno en un millón"?-_

Hablaron un rato más sobre los próximos planes a futuro y luego se despidieron. Jason le comentó que aquel día a media noche iba a hacer un tipo de retiro espiritual. Bella le dijo que iría y luego caminó hacía su casa para llamar a sus amigos.

A las once y media de la noche Jake, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Ángela, Bella y Emmett se habían reunido en casa de Ángela para el retiro. Jason había anunciado que lo harían en el patio de su casa, que tenía un pequeño bosque de jardín.

Cada uno cogió un candelabro gigante con velas blancas y caminaron hasta quedarse en el centro del patio.

Se tomaron de las manos y rezaron en voz baja. Al lado derecho de Bella estaba Jasper y al izquierdo Emmett que comenzaron a rezar un Avemaría en voz baja. Bella rezó como generalmente lo hacía, con la cabeza gacha e intentando realmente comunicarse con Dios.

No lo logró. No podía; la imagen de la sangre acoplaba su mente y las palabras de Jason habían perdido valor con el paso de las horas. Antes había tenido la certeza que todo tenía sentido si creía en algo, pero una pregunta le había azotado mientras rebanaba pan para la cena; ¿Valía la pena? Amaba la sensación de paz que la embargaba cuando se cortaba, se sentía guapa después de vomitar y le encantaba ver como la pesa contaba libras menos. Si todo aquello le hacía tan bien ¿valía la pena dejarlo por algo que no conocía? No sabía que pasaría después de que lo dejara. Solo llevaba un mes y medio sin cortarse, comiendo como debía ser y solo había vomitado aquella mañana (y ni siquiera fue por decisión propia) y solo había conocido el sufrimiento, la culpa, la necesidad de autodestruirse. ¿Quién le aseguraba que después de dos meses las cosas cambiaran?

-Bella, si necesitas salir puedes caminar por los arboles. Te sentirás mejor- susurró Jason al ver como Bella respiraba con dificultad.

Bella asintió y caminó torpemente hasta llegar a un árbol. Tenía el candelabro sujeto fuertemente en la mano, como si quisiera quedarse en la oscuridad porque algo malo podía pasar.

Se preguntó que estaba haciendo con su vida y se dio cuenta que nada. No hacía nada. Solo se dejaba estar, plantaba dudas en su mente y no era capaz de hacer nada por si misma. Quería recuperarse, en el fondo lo sabía pero tenía miedo de lo que podría pasar después. Tal vez todo se debía a que no tenía una meta, no sabía que haría después de terminar el instituto o que deseaba hacer de su vida.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó la voz de Edward a sus espaldas y ella se volteó para encontrarlo caminando con la luz iluminándole el rostro.

Su corazón se aceleró y se maldijo a si misma. Últimamente le pasaba eso; le gustaba estar con Edward y eso solo podía desencadenar en una cosa: le terminaría gustando. Y no quería que eso pasara porque con Edward se sentía bien, no se sentía como la Bella anoréxica y él no la trataba como si fuera una muñeca. Con él no tenía que fingir que estaba bien, que todo iba viento en popa.

Bella negó con la cabeza y acunó su rostro entre las manos. Comenzó a llorar en silencio por todas esas cosas por las que no tuvo tiempo de llorar antes para no sentirse débil; James, Alice, Rosalie, Jason, Esme… ella misma.

Los brazos de Edward la rodearon y funcionaron como una anestesia. Inmediatamente todo su cuerpo se relajó y le abrazó con fuerza.

-Bella, jamás vas a encontrar el amor si no eres capaz de amarte a ti misma. No te sirve de nada seguir viviendo si tu corazón está muerto, si no sabes que vas a hacer. Tienes dieciséis años y debes encontrarle sentido a tu vida-

-…. ¿Y que sucede si no quiero encontrarle sentido a mi vida?-

- ¿Para que vives?-

Cierto ¿Por qué vivía si no era lo que deseaba? Tal vez porque en el fondo de su corazón si deseaba vivir. Si deseaba experimentar el amor, enamorarse, reír sin sentir pena, burlarse de si misma. Pero tenía vencer a aquella parte de su corazón que le impedía ser feliz, a la Bella débil y egoísta que no deseaba hacer nada. No iba a ser fácil; es más sencillo lucha contra monstruos que conoces, enemigos que te hieren a tener que enfrentarte a ti misma. Bella lo sabía pero se propuso intentarlo, tratar de encontrar su camino en la vida.

Y sucedió. Edward se inclinó sobre Bella como si una fuerza magnética le atrajera a ella y la besó como jamás había besado a nadie. Selló sus labios y se derritió como caramelo caliente bajo su suavidad, bajo su tacto. Bella era lo mas dulce que había probado en toda su vida y ella seguía criticándose, seguía creyendo imperfecta.

Bella le aceptó y entreabrió la boca por decisión propia. No podía esconder lo que sentía hacía él y negarlo no iba a solucionar las cosas. O fue porque tal vez solo le gustaba ser masoquista y joderse la existencia.

En medio del beso, Bella rezó. Un momento bastante importuno, pero finalmente lo comprendió; sintió el dolor de la fe, la arrogancia de aceptar algo imposible, la utopía de un mundo perfecto. Sintió el dolor de Jesucristo en lo más profundo de su ser y las lagrimas cesaron de caer; la sola convicción de que no estaba sola, que el señor le acompañaba y guiaba su camino le devolvió la esperanza en una vida mejor.

Bella pudo haber negado a Dios porque no era una ciencia; no se podía probar, no había materializarlo y ninguna explicación lógica afirmaba su existencia. Pero ella solo cerró los ojos y eligió creer.

"_Bienaventurados lo que pueden dar los primeros pasos. Un día la gente sabría que el hombre puede hablar la lengua de los ángeles, que todos tenemos los dones del Espíritu Santo y que podemos hacer milagros, curar, profetizar, entender"- _

_A orillas del río piedra me senté y llore- _

_Paulo Coelho_

**Nota de la autora: **

Siento el retraso, esto del mundial me tiene vuelta loca.

Bien, he tocado un tema "Tabú**" la religión.** Todo el mundo piensa algo distinto de ella, todos tienen algo que decir y algo que aportar. Para mí, hasta hace poco, la religión era una estupidez pero tuve la suerte de volver a creer gracias al libro "A orillas del río piedra me senté y lloré" de Paulo Coelho. No sabría explicar el porque; tal vez simplemente se necesita creer en algo más grande que uno mismo. En este capi trate de englobar la religión, lo que significa para mi y que para mi es algo bastante general.

También hable del amor, del miedo, de la vida. Me gustó este capitulo especialmente porque hable de la mayoría de las cosas importante en mi vida y espero que todos puedan entenderlo.

Por otra parte, acabo de darme cuenta que algo tendrá este fics por el que lo leen. Quiero decir, no es una historia porno, no es una historia de amor y sin embargó existen personas que lo siguen leyendo. Y eso me gusta

Vale, os dejo;

**Saludos, Marry's**

PD: Soy Chilena y Chile salió del mundial _(¡Alexis Sánchez!)_ pero en vista que aquí en fanfiction hay muchas españolas me alegro mucho que hayan ganado el mundial. Quiero decir, cuando jugaron contra Chile y perdimos juro que levante y dejé caer a Villa pero cuando Iniesta_ (¿Así se escribe?)_ metió el gol contra Holanda lo grité a todo pulmón. Fue muy emocionante xD felicidades a todos.

PD2: Se me ocurrió que puedo hablar con algunas de ustedes digo, los que quieran que yo hable xD. Búsquenme en Facebook por "María Victoria Coronado Zúñiga" y aceptaré a todos. Iba a hacerme un twitter pero la página siempre está llena ¬¬


	9. Ocho: Incapacidad de ser feliz

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Este fic es sin fines de lucro.

**Dulce engaño**

**Capitulo ocho: Incapacidad de ser feliz**

Lentamente se separaron con la vista fija en el otro, sin ver nada más que ellos mismos.

-Edward…- susurró Bella, casi suspirando su nombre. Él la había besado a pesar de saber todos los problemas que existían en el mundo de Bella, a pesar de saber que una relación estable era imposible. Simplemente se habían dejado llevar por el momento como pocas veces ella lo había hecho: Bella era una chica calculadora que ponía límites y barreras en su vida para no ser dañada. Y ahora llegaba Edward y descomponía su universo, por que él parecía tan libre y seguro de si mismo que Bella se preguntaba porque no podía ser como él y hacer las cosas que Edward hacía; vivir a concho su vida, dejarse llevar por las emociones. Ser quien ella quería ser.

-No digas nada- respondió Edward. Aún estaba un tanto sorprendido por su acción; ¿Besar a Bella? ¿_Su _paciente? ¿La chica que se había convertido prácticamente en su obsesión desde que entró a su consulta, con los huesos asomado por todas partes y la adicción a la belleza? ¿La chica de dieciséis años que no tenía idea de que quería y se dañaba constantemente solo para demostrar que estaba viva, que aún sentía? Aparentemente sí; la había besado y para colmo, no se arrepentía. Bella se había convertido en un reto personal desde que lloró en sus brazos cuando vio su imagen en el espejo, desde que la observo atiborrarse de helado en el centro comercial. Tal vez la había besado porque él mismo había sido testigo de su lucha, de cómo se había sobrepuesto a todas aquellas veces en las que se miraba al espejo y se rehusaba a vomitar, a cortarse.

Bella era producto de la sobreexplotación de las mujeres, del estereotipo de la mujer perfecta creada por la publicidad para vender más, para dañar a las personas. Y no había forma de hacerle entender que _ella era quien era_ y no podía desvivirse por la imagen del espejo. Eso era solo un lado de la balanza, solo el lado que se podía ver. Sin embargo existía otra parte, aquella donde Bella era cálida y perfecta a su manera, mucho mas adentro de sus labios y su corazón_. Su alma._ Y esa, esa si que no podía cambiar con una cirugía plástica ni dieta.

Sin embargo, tampoco se podía ignorar que Edward se había involucrado emocionalmente con una paciente. Él generalmente hacía eso; se convertía en sus amigos, no los presionaba y después de terminar las sesiones generalmente seguían viéndose. P ero jamás había cruzado la línea tan lejos como con Bella.

Y solo había una razón para que eso hubiera sucedido pero se negaba a aceptar que aquellas cosas le sucedieran a él. Se casaba en poco tiempo y tendría la vida soñada junto a Tanya. Eso era lo único que importaba y el solo hecho de que se hubiese enamorado de Isabella Swan no frustraría sus planes de un futuro perfecto

* * *

Bella volvió a casa en la madrugada. Le pesaban todos los miembros del cuerpo y picaban los ojos. Se moría de ganas por dormir pero cuando se lanzo sobre la cama, no pudo hacerlo. Algo daba vueltas en su mente como un maldito bicho; Edward. Ahora que lo había besado, que sabía lo que se encontraba bajo la imagen perfecta y pulcra que él demostraba ya no podría quitárselo de la mente. Se había metido dentro de ella como un virus que la debilitaba. ¿Por que no terminaba de salir de algo cuando ya se estaba metiendo en otro lío? ¿Es que era tan masoquista que había encontrado una nueva forma de herirse, solo que esta vez no quedaban cicatrices visibles y nadie sabía que te dolía?

Bella tenía tantas heridas dentro de ella que una más podría terminar de quebrarla por completo. Y ella no quería sentir que no tenía salida, que si se enamoraba de Edward todo estaba perdido, por que si eso pasaba intentaría suicidarse de nuevo. No sería algo justo; Bella, que estaba luchando día a día por salir adelante se enfrentaba a algo que la terminaría dañando tarde o temprano y no podría soportar las ganas de quitarse la vida. Era una fuerza mas grande que ella, se metía bajo su piel y no le importaba cuan duro estuviera tratando de sobreponerse, la arrastraría junto a ella en su manto de oscuridad y sangre.

No, amar a Edward obviamente no estaba dentro de sus planes pero si era consiente que tampoco podía elegir de quien enamorarse (James era un claro ejemplo) pero si podía controlarlo. No más besos que le rozaran el alma, no mas confesiones anti- profesionales y por sobre todo, no mas abrirle su corazón y contarle todo lo que piensa a la espera de que el la cogiera al vuelo.

Se quedó dormida cuando el cansancio le ganó a la poca cordura que le quedaba y soñó con una casa. Era blanca brillante, al mas puro estilo California y había muchos arboles alrededor. Un perro gigante perseguía a un gato pequeño y el viento mecía una hamaca donde dormía una niña con tirabuzones rubios y un dedo en la boca. En un momento, el perro dejo de jugar con el gato y se acerco sigilosamente hacia la niña; le lamio una mano y al ver que no se movía, le paso la lengua entera por toda la cara. La niña despertó riéndose y se bajó para perseguir al perro corriendo lento por el pañal. Tropezó con un escalón de la casa y cayo de trasero poniéndose a llorar inmediatamente mientras que el perro salía corriendo. Entonces, Rosalie salió por la puerta principal y cogió a la niña en brazos diciéndole a Emmett que sacara al perro a dar un paseo.

La segunda y última imagen evocaba a Emmett caminando por la orilla de la playa con el perro corriendo frente a él salpicando de agua por todas partes. Emmett se había doblado los jeans hasta las rodillas y el agua golpeaba sus tobillos débilmente, haciéndole sonreír. Una mariposa revoloteaba cerca de él y caminó lento hasta alcanzar a cogerla entre sus manos. Luego corrió hasta la parte trasera de la casa, que quedaba escasos metros de la playa con el perro flaqueándole las espaldas y llegó hasta un columpio del patio trasero. Rosalie estaba columpiando a la niña, las dos todo sonrisas y nada de preocupación. Emmett la abrazó por la espalda y ante la atenta mirada de las dos, abrió las manos y dejo a la mariposa volar hasta elevarse al cielo y perderse de vista.

Bella despertó con el sol golpeándole los hombros y la espalda. Se sentó en la cama, de cara al sol y se quedó así un momento, mirando al vació con la mirada perdida. Le dolía en lo más profundo de su ser aquel sueño porque le hacía pensar en como habría sido el futuro si Rosalie estuviera viva, aquella niña era la viva imagen de cómo pudo haber sido la hija de Rosalie y Emmett. _"Como habría sido_…" odiaba pensar en como las cosas pudieron haber cambiado para ella y todo el mundo si su mejor amiga no hubiese sido asesinada por un maldito hijo de puta obsesionado con las modelos. No era culpa de Rosalie haber sido súper guapa, con un físico increíble y una cara de muñeca inmaculada. No fue su culpa que ese tipo estuviera obsesionado con ella. No fue su culpa que aquella noche nadie quisiera acompañarla hasta a su casa y tuviera que morir abandonada. No fue culpa de nadie y lo sabía, pero… ¿Por qué aún se sentía así, como si estuviera muerta en vida? Sus ganas de vivir se desvanecían, solo deseaba volver a escuchar la risa de su mejor amiga y vislumbrar su figura bajo la puerta.

"_Deja de soñar, Bella"_ se dijo mentalmente._" Basta de engañarse porque Rosalie no volverá. Ni hoy, ni nunca, ni mañana. Y debes comenzar a vivir tu vida mientras puedas, porque no importa cuanto lo desees, no puedes borrar el pasado"_

Cierto. Muy cierto. No podía borrar que una vez tuvo una mejor amiga, que una vez fue gorda, que intento suicidarse, que se enamoro del tipo equivocado y se destruyo a si misma por él. Eran demasiadas cosas importantes como para sonreír y fingir que nada había pasado. Había sido egoísta porque en un momento solo pensó en ella y en nadie más, pero también fue querida por su buen humor y simpatía. Podía volver a ser quien ella deseaba, quien era realmente y no la persona que quería ser.

Quizás, si realmente lo intentaba, todo volvería a ser como antes. Pero el lento latir de su corazón y la sensación de desazón en la boca del estomago le recordaron que nada era tan fácil como parecía.

* * *

La navidad se acercaba a pasos agigantados y Bella comenzaba a desesperarse. Nada parecía resultarle; sus notas en el colegio habían bajado lo suficiente como para hacerle pensar que podía repetir curso, peleaba constantemente con su madre por cosas estúpidas y sus amigos parecían estar ocupados en sus vidas que nadie encontraba tiempo para ella. Alice estaba saliendo con Jasper, el interno del hospital, Jake había sido aceptado como mecánico en un taller y Ángela escribía artículos para una revista femenina. Todos agotaban el tiempo que tenían desempeñando pequeñas cosas y Bella se sentía más sola que nadie.

Insegura, frágil, inútil.

El invierno se sentía cada vez mas fuerte en Seattle y la sensación de que los días no se acababan nunca mataba lentamente a Bella. Cada día al despertar escuchaba la lluvia golpear el techo y se quedaba acostada un rato, disfrutando del sonido placenteramente y por un instante sentía que todo volvía a tener un rumbo, un destino. Pero luego se levantaba y se veía envuelta en la rutina, por la simplicidad de las cosas y la abstracción del mundo.

Todo se había vuelta una cadena viciosa. Sentía la necesidad de nuevas emociones o de por lo menos sentirse útil. Ni siquiera las consultas con Edward lograban sacarla de su aburrimiento perpetuo. Al contrario, las cosas entre ellos se habían vuelto frías y distantes; relación doctor-paciente y solo eso. Pero ella sabía que las cosas eran mejor así; prefería que Edward la llamase "Isabella" que solo "Bella" porque eso volvería las cosas como antes y ella podía ilusionarse con él. Podía comenzar a enamorarse de él y eso no terminaría en nada bueno.

El primer fin de semana de Diciembre llovía como pocas veces en Seattle ocurría y no cesó de llover hasta el fin de semana siguiente. Aquel sábado el cielo se calmó un poco y le dio a Bella la idea de juntar a sus amigos para almorzar juntos. Hacía dos meses que no se juntaban para almorzar y solo se veían en el instituto y no pudo soportarlo más. Les había dado espacio para hacer sus vidas pero ya era tiempo de que hablaran, de ponerse al tanto de todas las cosas que habían sucedido.

Los citó a las dos y media en _**Capadocia's **_y se vistió con lo primero que encontró a su alcance. Unos jeans, botas hasta las rodillas y un mullido sweater blanco. Se puso un impermeable negro y salió a la calle para tomar el autobús maldiciéndose por no tener un maldito coche como los demás. Luego se puso a pensar que en realidad ella seria una pésima conductora que le gritaría a todos los choferes y probablemente les sacaría la madre a los policías. Si, el mundo estaba mejor sin una Bella al volante.

Fue la primera en llegar por lo que ordenó un jugo natural de frambuesa mientras esperaba; sus amigos no eran conocidos por su puntualidad precisamente. Miró la carta y el reloj reiteradamente y al ver que eso solo la estresaba decidió entretenerse mirando a las personas. En la esquina posterior había una muchacha de unos quince años aproximadamente; rubia, de ojos verdes, bastante guapa. Sostenía un sobre en la mano y miraba reiteradamente la puerta del lugar, obviamente esperando a alguien. Había algo en esa chica que le llamó profundamente la atención a Bella; pero no podría decir que era. Tal vez era su cara de ángel, o sus largas pestañas que le producían una envidia tremenda pero definitivamente era _"algo"._ Cada vez que la puerta se abría la chica miraba y al ver que no era a quien esperaba se tocaba inconscientemente las costillas y el cuello. Era como un tic nervioso. No había que ser Einstein para saber que ocultaba algo y Bella amaba las personas que tenían algo que esconder; le recordaba que no estaba sola, que mientras ella ocultaba sus cicatrices los demás ocultaban las heridas de su corazón y que finalmente todos ocultaban algo. Aunque, paradójicamente, todos los secretos eran tan fuertes y de distintos calibres que cada persona debería tener una escala personal de impacto; porque un secreto es exactamente eso: impacto. Es algo que guardas tan dentro de tu corazón que no quieres contarlo a pesar de saber que solo eso te librara. Y cuando lo haces, te deja un sabor agridulce en el corazón: Te sientes libres pero tienes que pagar un castigo. Sin importar que tan pequeño e insignificante sea el secreto, tras los actos siempre hay una consecuencia que soportar, una sentencia que cumplir.

La chica ponía de los nervios a Bella que tenia una cierta vena cotilla saliendo a flote. A si que no lo soportó más y fue al baño para despejarse y pensar en por que coño siendo las tres de la tarde ninguno de sus amigos había llegado.

Se miró en la espejo y se mojo el cuello para relajarse, y solo entonces se le ocurrió pensar que tal vez no iban a ir, que la habían dejado tirada. Tal vez se habían cansado de luchar por una bulímica, anoréxica, auto flageladora con las mismas ganas de vivir que un flan light.

Sintió ganas de llorar pero intento tragarse las lágrimas. Había llorado tanto que ya no le quedaban lágrimas para llorar por ella misma.

Volvió a mirarse al espejo y se sorprendió al notar no estaba sola en el baño. La chica rubia de la otra mesa también estaba allí, solo que ella se veía bastante más trastornada, más ensimismada en el sobre que tenía en la mano.

Se veía entre pálida y verde y en un momento corrió hacia el baño y Bella la escucho vomitar. Tal vez era bulímica, aunque por el ruido que hacía no lo parecía; una bulímica es una maestra del engaño, sabe como manejar una situación y vomita de una forma menos grotesca, menos llamativa. La chica, sin embargo, parecía que estuviera vomitando hasta la primera papilla y ni siquiera había cerrado la puerta del cubículo por lo que Bella podía ver sus piernas separadas a ambos lados del inodoro.

Trató de ponerse de pie pero se tambaleo y volvió a caer vomitando en el inodoro con la cabeza hundida en su interior sujetándose el estomago.

No, definitivamente esa chica no era bulímica y Bella sintió unas ganas tremendas de ayudarla. Caminó hasta el baño y se inclino; había restos de comida solida en los residuos, olía como el infierno y el cabello rubio se le había manchado con vomito.

Entonces, Bella hizo lo último que pensó que haría; se inclino, le aparto el cabello del rostro y se le sujeto por sobre cabeza para que no se siguiera manchando. Aquel gesto tan intimo, que solo se hace por uno misma o por una amiga intima en estado de resaca le hizo pensar que tal vez algo había cambiado en ella, que tal vez había vuelto a pensar en otra cosa que no fuese algo que le infringiera dolor para estar bien. Y ayudar la hacia sentirse bien, era jodidamente gratificante.

La chica se detuvo a los minutos y Bella la ayudó a caminar hasta el lavabo. Le ayudó a limpiarse el rostro, los mechones de cabello y a quitarse el sudor del pecho y el cuello. Finalmente, cuando estuvo lista y presentable, bebió un poco de agua y se giró hacia ella.

-Muchas gracias por todo, realmente lo aprecio-

-No hay de que-

-Me llamó Reenesme ¿y tú?-

-Bella- se giró hacia ella y la examino- Deberías demandar al restaurant, seguro que te hizo mal la comida que te sirvieron- era mentira y Bella lo sabía; la chica no había comido nada, pero no quería hacerle pasar un mal rato y le estaba ofreciendo una vía de escape, así Reenesme podía decir que todo iba bien y quedaría con la conciencia limpia.

Pero, una vez más, la vida le demostró que las leyes de Murphy son inquebrantables: **Si algo va mal puede ir peor. **

Reenesme se puso a llorar. Con los puños apretados arrugando el sobre y el cabello rubio tapándole el rostro Bella escucho sus sollozos llenar el baño como una canción melancólica, repetitiva, que no se puede sacar de la cabeza.

Se le secó la garganta de solo mirar a aquella chica, tan… inocente llorar de aquella forma. Se preguntó si ella podría llorar frente a un desconocido con tanto corazón y alma en ello.

Pasados unos minutos trato de recomponerse

-No se que me ha pasado, realmente lo siento- murmuró con hipo- Solo siento que me das, no se, algo de confianza-

-No importa. Puedes hablar si quieres- Bella estaba loca; su vida estaba patas arriba y ella ¿quería escuchar los problemas de una quinceañera? No, realmente no, pero definitivamente algo la obligaba a hacerlo. Ética, sentido común, conciencia. Fuese lo que fuese la hacía quedarse anclada allí, estática, esperando…

Reenesme miró con ojos acuosos el sobre- Supongo que aquí está la respuesta a todo pero ya no tiene caso verlo. Sé lo que dice adentro-

Bella la vio tan pequeña, tan devastada que trató de animarla- Algunas veces las cosas no son lo que parece. Venga, seguro que no es tan malo-

En el fondo de sus ojos apareció una diminuta luz, como si de verdad le creyera y Bella sintió como si le hubiesen dado una patada en el hígado ¿Y si era algo realmente malo? ¿Si Reenesme tenía una enfermedad terminal o algo parecido?

-Solo léelo y dime que sucede, por favor- murmuró la chica y sus palabras hicieron eco en el baño.

Bella leyó la carta en voz baja y suspiró"_Mierda, mierda, mierda…"_

-Estas embarazada- Murmuró y Reenesme asintió levemente.

-Mi novio quiere presentarme a sus amigos… No sé como decírselo-

-Pero tienes que hacerlo, él tiene derecho a saber-

Bella miró su reloj con impaciencia, ya era demasiado tarde y no quería dejar a Reenesme sola.

-Venga, vamos a ver si ya llegaron mis amigos y luego nos tomamos un café juntas ¿vale?-

Caminaron hasta la salida del baño y Bella vio que sus amigos ya habían llegado, solo que no venían solos. Ángela y Ben, Alice y Jasper, Jake era el único sin compañía. Mierda, lo que le faltaba, solo quería verlos ¿y ellos tenían que traer a sus parejas? ¿Qué parte de "salida en grupo" no habían entendido?

-Hola, chicos- dijo con voz cortada llamando la atención de todos- Ella es…-

-¿Reenesme donde coño estabas?- preguntó Jake poniéndose de pie. Caminó hasta ella y le dio un beso en los labios sonriendo- Ella es mi novia, la hija de mi jefe-

Bella cayó de culo en la silla. Reenesme y Jake estaban juntos, y ella estaba embarazada por lo tanto… Jake iba a ser padre.

¡No!¡No!¡No! eso no podía ser… Imposible.

-El camarero no llega nunca ¿Por qué no me acompañas Bella?- murmuró Reenesme y juntas fueron a la caja a pedir sus ordenes.

-No le digas nada ¿vale? Yo tengo que hacerlo- dijo Reenesme con los ojos llorosos

Bella asintió-Vale-

-Jake no es el padre ¿vale? Me quede embarazada antes de conocerlo. Hemos estado saliendo hace solo un mes-

-¿Qué edad tienes, Reenesme?-

-Quince años-

Eso cambiaba las cosas. De vuelta en la mesa Bella dejo de preocuparse por Jake y se centró en Reenesme. Ella era tan hermosa, divertida, prácticamente perfecta. Y tenia solo quince años, era una niña ¿Qué diablos haría ella con un bebe? Lo mas cerca que estaba Reenesme de tomar decisiones era saber que iba a hacer los viernes por la noche… pero, ¿Qué había orillado a Reenesme a tener relaciones a tan temprana edad? ¿Presión, deseo… amor? ¿Qué obligaba a una chica a tomar una decisión tan importante en la vida de una chica? ¿ O es que para todas las mujeres el sexo era interpretado de una forma distinta?

Estaba enojada. Enojada por el tema de Reenesme y porque todos habían traído a sus novios, y se suponía que era una salida de amigos. No tenían derecho.

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia el baño hecha una furia luego de ver a Alice tonteando con Jasper.

Se miró al espejo; pálida, con la ropa desaliñada y el cabello en una coleta. ¿Cuándo había dejado de preocuparse por su imagen, por si misma? ¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo dejo de importarte sentirse bonita para ella y no para los demás?

-¿Qué coño te pasa Bella?- Preguntó Alice apareciendo detrás de ella. Ángela la acompañaba y tampoco se veía muy contenta

-Ninguna dijo que traerían a sus novios-

Ángela suspiro- A si que ese es el problema… ya sabia yo que traer a Ben no era buena idea. Lo siento, Bella, no quería hacerte sentir mal-

Alice frunció el ceño- No, no te disculpes Ángela que no es nuestra culpa. Bella ¿estas molesta porque trajimos a nuestros novios o por que tú no tienes uno? ´-

-No se de que mierda hablas- pero si lo sabía. Había sentido celos porque todos continuaban con su vida mientras ella solamente se quedaba estancada, respirando con el corazón muerto y sin poder dejar de pensar de que ella se merecía mas que nadie estar con alguien (alguien como Edward, por ejemplo)

-Amo a Jasper- Dijo Alice y repentinamente Bella se sintió un poco (y solo un poco) mejor- No se si puedes aceptarlo o vivir con ello pero le amo tanto que a veces me da miedo. Jamas e sentido esto por alguien y no voy a dejarle ir solo porque tu no puedas soportar que yo este con alguien ¿lo entiendes? Si eres mi amiga vas a sentirte feliz de que yo le halla encontrado y que el me acepte tal y como soy. Pero no nos eches la culpa a nosotras Bella porque esto no tiene nada que ver con nuestros novios; esto es sobre ti y tu incapacidad de ser feliz-

Dio media vuelta y se fue. Ángela se acerco a Bella y la abrazó

-He visto como miras a Edward- Murmuró en su oído- Y he visto como el te mira a ti. En realidad, todos nos hemos dado cuenta. Y si realmente sientes algo tan fuerte hacía él ¿Por qué no lo intentas?-

Bella se quedo sola en el baño, mirándose al espejo nuevamente ¿Por qué no intentar algo con Edward? Existían muchas razones; él era mayor, tenía novia e iban a casarse ¿Qué podía ofrecerle ella, que estaba llena de traumas, de odios, de cicatrices?

Volvió a la mesa y se sentó en silencio mientras le traían su orden de comida. Pollo y papas fritas. Calorías, calorías, calorías. Sin embargo, con toda esa rabia que había pasado a ser pena dentro de ella comenzó a comer porque era lo único que sabia hacer bien y lo único que apartaba su mente de todo.

Y lo vio; mientras Alice untaba sus papas fritas con mostaza Jasper le apartó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja y fue el gesto mas sincero que Bella hubiese visto en muchos años. Luego ambos se miraron y compartieron uno de esos momentos donde seguramente se veían en quince años más con ocho hijos y un perro chihuahua llamado Elvis. Miró a Ángela y Ben como se sonreían con tal cariño que probablemente habían olvidado que existía alguien más que ellos mismos. Y Jake y Reenesme estaban tomados de la mano, con los dedos entrelazados jugueteando con un pedazo de servilleta arrugado.

La mesa estaba llena de amor porque sus amigos estaban enamorados y felices, y a pesar de que debió de haberse sentido afortunada de poder presenciar ese acto solo sintió como el hoyo en su corazón se hacia cada vez mas grande ¿Por qué todos podían amar mientras ella se quedaba sola, negada al amor?

Tenía una cita con Edward a las seis pero realmente necesitaba hablar con él en aquel preciso momento. No podía quedarse con el "Que hubiera pasado si…" debía decirle lo que sentía aunque eso le costase su cariño para siempre.

* * *

-Debo irme- murmuró y cogió su abrigo dejando dinero sobre la mesa. Corrió por las calles de Seattle hasta encontrar la consulta de Edward y subió por el elevador casi hiperventilando.

-¿Está el doctor Cullen desocupado?- Preguntó a la secretaria

-No esta atendiendo a nadie pero usted tiene una cita a las seis, señorita Swan- Dijo ella apuntando el reloj. Cinco en punto. Es mujer realmente la odiaba.

-¿Puede avisarle que estoy aquí?-

La mujer pulsó un número en el teléfono y le informo a Edward que ella estaba allí- Pase- murmuro y volvió a timbrar unos papeles.

Bella camino con inseguridad a la puerta; claro, era mas difícil hacerlo que pensarlo. Del dicho al hecho hay mucho trecho.

-Hola- dijo al entrar a la sala

-Hola- respondieron dos voces. Edward y… ¿Quién mierda la tía rubia junto a él?

-Bella, te presento a Tanya. Mi prometida que acaba de volver de Canadá- dijo Edward mientras sonreía. Bella no respondió y se quedo mirando a la chica; Rubia, ojos verdes, cabello largo, grandes tetas y cintura pequeña. _La puta…_

-Te dejo amor, nos vemos en la casa- dijo ella y le do un beso en los labios. Bella apartó la mirada con los ojos vidriosos

Tanya se marchó haciendo eco con sus zapatos y su cabello rubio dejo un olor a fresas que le hizo revolver el estomago a Bella.

-¿Por qué llegaste tan temprano?-

-Tenía tiempo-

-Nunca llegas antes-

-Estaba desocupada-

-Pero…-

-Déjalo ya Edward ¿es que te molesta que te haya arruinado el momento romántico con tu novia?-

La mirada de él se endureció automáticamente- No metas a Tanya en esto, ella no tiene la culpa-

-¿La culpa de que? ¿De que me hayas besado? Por supuesto que no, esto es solo nuestra responsabilidad-

La única culpable era Bella por pensar que Edward iba a dejar a esa barbie para irse con ella. Estúpida.

Edward se puso de pie y le tendió la mano. Al ver que Bella no la tomaba, la cogió de los hombros y ella se aparto como si su tacto quemara- Puedo levantarme sola-

Se encogió de hombros y la invitó al espejo. _Otra vez… _

-¿Qué ves, Bella?-

Suspiró- Veo a dos personas. Listo ¿pasé el test psicológico?-

-Mira otra vez-

Decidió hacerlo solo por el hecho de que Edward se veía furioso- Veo a un psicólogo imbécil que esta a punto de casarse con una jodida súper modelo. Y veo a una bulímica, anoréxica, auto flageladora cuyas ganas de vivir son iguales a la cantidad de neuronas que tiene Hannah Montana-

Edward la volteo poniéndose frente a frente. Sus frentes casi chocándose, si daba un paso más podrían sentir su aliento golpeándole la mejilla.

-Yo veo a una chica que vino acá para hablar del beso que nos dimos y se enojo al ver a mi novia ¿sabes como lo sé? Porque te conozco. ¿Y sabes que mas? Te bese porque quería, no porque me hubiesen obligado ni nada por el estilo pero Tanya siempre va a ser Tanya. Mi primera novia, la mujer con la que me voy a casar y a la que elegí para tener una familia. Y el solo hecho de que te sigas refiriendo a ti misma como una bulímica, anoréxica, auto flageladora me demuestra de que no haz cambiado en nada en estos últimos tres meses ¿Cómo quieres que esté contigo si ni siquiera tu misma te aprecias en este momento? Para que yo pueda amarte tienes que amarte tu primero, y por tus progresos dudo que eso pase en mucho tiempo. Y no puedo esperarte Bella, no ahora que he visto que sigues siendo la misma niña de dieciséis años que no tiene ganas de vivir porque no se da cuenta que solo querer es poder, y que si tu realmente quisieras cambiar tu vida lo harías-

Las lagrimas se apoderaron de los ojos de Bella- Eres un hijo de perra-

-Si, pero este hijo de perra hizo lo que pudo para que quisieras vivir y aun así no lo logró. Llámame por lo que quieras pero tu vida es tu vida y yo no puedo vivirla por ti-

Bella se secó las lágrimas, empujo a Edward y salió corriendo de la consulta. Paró en una farmacia y compró una maquinilla de afeitar. Paso al baño del recinto, le quitó los tornillos a las hojas de afeitar y clavó la cuchilla en su brazo haciendo un corte recto sobre sus venas. La sangre mancho sus pantalones y el suelo y Bella cerró los ojos extasiada. Pero al abrirlos solo vio sangre y sin importar donde mirara seguía estando todo igual.

El mundo comenzó a girar alrededor y Bella se dio cuenta, que por primera vez en la vida, nada iba a cambiar si se cortaba. La sangre no la ayudaría a pasar de curso, no dejaría de amar a Edward, y por sobre todo, no la ayudaría a ser mejor persona y dejar de odiarse.

Vomitar, cortarse y dejar de comer eran solo una obsesión, un capricho por sentirse hermosa. Pero existían mas formas de verse bonita y no implicaban destruirse a si misma; terapias, Spa, cremas, tratamientos.

Por primera vez, Bella comenzó a ver los otros caminos que la vida le ofrecía y se quito la venda de los ojos, viendo todo exactamente como era. Todos los días las personas tomaban rumbos distintos, se mudaba a distintas ciudades o tomaba importantes decisiones por su vida. Y finalmente, después de tanto tiempo siendo incapaz de ser feliz iba a tomar las riendas de su vida tomando la decisión más importante: eligiendo vivir.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **

Nuevo año, nuevas metas, nuevo color de cabello y es el momento de empezar una nueva vida ¿os a gustado el capitulo? Dejad sus comentarios apretando "go"

Os desea un feliz año nuevo,

Marry's


	10. Nueve: Espejismos

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Este fic es sin fines de lucro.

N/A: Este capitulo es muy especial para mí, me trae muchos recuerdos, sobretodo las partes en cursiva.

**Dulce engaño**

**Capitulo nueve: Espejismo**

El día anterior a la navidad Bella se sentó frente a Edward con las manos sobre las rodillas y la mirada perdida, dispuesta todo menos a hablar

-¿Cómo comenzó todo?- preguntó Edward con un lápiz en la mano y la libreta sobre la mesa. Frente a él, Bella se mordió el labio inferior. Él odiaba que hiciera eso; la hacía ver vulnerable, inocente e inclusive invitaba a tratar de protegerla. Y el no quería protegerla, no deseaba provocar ningún impacto en su vida que no fuera una mera ayuda para superar su problema y que luego ella siguiera adelante sin depender de él.

-Bueno… Yo era gorda- Murmuró con la típica voz que utilizan los adolescentes para decir las cosas obvias.

Edward suspiró- ¿…Y?-

-Realmente no se que diablos esperas oír-

-Quiero oír el verdadero motivo-

Bella miró por la ventana- ¿Por qué estamos aquí de todos modos? ¿No deberías llevarme a algún lugar que me deje alguna enseñanza o trastornarme frente al espejo?-

Edward suspiró sin encontrar la manera de explicárselo. No existía una forma específica de decirle que la terapia nunca iba a volver a ser la misma desde aquel beso, que ya no podía tratarla como a cualquier paciente tratando de ser su amigo y que la única manera de ayudarla era teniendo la relación que nunca tuvieron: Psicólogo-paciente. Sin una amistad de por medio, sin interponerse en su vida y definitivamente sin sentimientos.

-Vamos a probar con algo nuevo- Dijo- Mi estrategia era tratar de ayudarte desde afuera, como un amigo, dejando que te sanaras a partir de tus propios errores. Pero no ha funcionado a si que atacaremos desde adentro. Desde tus recuerdos, tus emociones y tus pensamientos. Solo eso, Bella-

Lo miró a los ojos y vio que Edward no estaba bromeando. Realmente iba a dejarla. Iba a dejar de intentarlo por que era lo suficientemente inteligente como para darse cuenta de que Bella no estaba en una situación que le permitiera superar la bulimia y la autoflagelación, si no que en aquellos momentos ella necesitaba hablar, comunicarse y expresar lo que sentía.

Ella sin embargo, no lo veía de esa forma.

-Necesito que me hagas recapacitar, que me hagas ver como son las cosas-Murmuró ligeramente asustada.

-No Bella, tú necesitas explicarme como comenzó todo para poder avanzar. Supongo que me tome tu caso personal al ver que tu mejor amiga había muerto y trate de hacerte recapacitar mediante el shock. Pero ahora vamos a empezar desde el principio para entender bien porque comenzaste a ser bulímica-

La voz de Edward sonaba mecánica, como un doctor recetando unas medicinas o una profesora repitiendo una clase. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba el Edward que la hacia pensar, que la hacia llorar al ver sus estupideces?... ¿Es que ella misma lo había alejado?

-Toda mi vida fui gorda. Los niños en clase me molestaban y trate muchas dietas pero ninguna resulto. Supongo que no funcionaban porque nunca seguí un régimen; trataba de manejar mi alimentación en el día, pero al llegar la noche era imposible. _Corría al refrigerador y comía todo lo que veía jurándome a mi misma que al día siguiente podría lograrlo_, _que el lunes comenzaría la verdadera dieta._ Nunca lo hice y me frustraba mirarme al espejo, era horrible ir de compras y ver que la ropa de mi talla no me entraba ni de casualidad, que yo era tres o cuatro números más grande de lo normal. Recuerdo que hubo una vez en especial, cuando fui a comprar un vestido para la boda de una amiga de mi madre. Vi uno hermoso, color cielo pálido con adornos e inmediatamente lo quise. Cuando me lo probé… no entró. Ni la talla más grande. ¿Tienes idea de cómo me sentí Edward? _¿Haz sentido tanta vergüenza de ti mismo que al mirarte al espejo no encuentras motivos para seguir viviendo? _A mis trece años eso paso. Me mire y no quise seguir viviendo a si que trate de suicidarme cortándome las muñecas. Los dos años siguientes a eso fueron… no sabría como describirlos. Simplemente hay una palabra: comida. Subí quince kilos en esos dos años sin siquiera darme cuenta. Comía por cualquier motivo; por que tenia bajas notas, porque discutía con mi madre, porque sentía que nadie me entendía y la única solución a todo eso era comer._ Si tenía el estomago llenó podía seguir adelante, podía seguir luchando_. Luego, bueno, conocí a James y al ver que el solo salía con chicas delgadas tomé la decisión de ser una de ellas para estar con él-

Edward dejó de escribir y la miró- Entonces tratas de decirme que ¿te convertiste en bulímica por él?-

Bella lo pensó un momento- No Edward, estoy tratando de decir que el fue el punto de quiebre en mi vida-

-No te estoy entendiendo-

-Por supuesto que no- Murmuró poniéndose de pie- Como ya te dije siempre fui gorda y ahogue mis penas comiendo. Cuando tenía quince años yo ya había tenido dos intentos de suicidio porque no sabía como seguir adelante si sentía que no había motivos para seguir luchando, si ya no tenia nada. Luego llegó James y al verlo tuve mi punto de quiebre; tuve que tomar una decisión porque yo sabía que ya no daba más: O me suicidaba de una vez por todas o realmente intentaba adelgazar. Ese era el plan: adelgazar. Nunca especifique de que forma, simplemente bajar de peso a como de lugar-

-¿Entonces James fue tu… impulso?-

-En un momento de mi vida el lo significo todo para mí. Tal vez para ti sea estúpido pero cuando quieres algo con tanta fuerza como yo lo deseaba simplemente haces lo que sea necesario para conseguirlo. No era James en sí lo que me interesaba realmente; el tenia unos lindos ojos, cabello y sonrisa pero eso lo e visto en muchos otros hombre, era mas bien lo que él representaba: El hombre apuesto y popular que solo sale con chicas populares. Y yo en aquel momento quería ser eso: Una chica delgada y popular que estuviera con alguien de su misma clase. No quería seguir siendo gorda, deseaba ser admirada por algo… lo que fuera. Y James se convirtió en ese algo-

-¿Si no hubieras conocido a James el año pasado como crees que estarías ahora?-

-A siete metros bajo tierra junto a Rosalie. Créelo o no, gracias a James yo estoy viva. Él y su espejismo me mantuvieron de pie inclusive en los peores momentos-

-¿Por qué dices que es un espejismo? –

-Porque no era lo que yo pensaba. Supongo que debí haberlo sabido pero en esos momentos _estaba cegada por lo que quería ver y no lo que realmente era._ James estaba involucrado en el alcohol y las drogas y no era lo que yo creía. _Pero muchas veces la gente ve lo que quiere ver_-

La voz de Bella comenzó a quebrarse y Edward se dio cuenta de que llevaban más de cuarenta minutos conversando.

-Deberíamos seguir mañana- Murmuró cerrando su libreta.

Bella se puso de pie y cogió su abrigo junto con la cartera.

-¿Crees que lo amas?- preguntó él en el preciso momento en que Bella toco la manilla de la puerta.

Ella se volteo y lo miró directamente a los ojos- Lo amé, Edward, viendo mas allá de su espejismo, agradeciéndole por mantenerme con vida sin siquiera ser consciente de eso- Dio vuelta la manilla y puso un pie fuera de la oficina- Lo ame conociendo inclusive lo mas terrible de él, de la misma forma en la que tu me amas a mí. No te preocupes, yo no volveré a buscarte- murmuró antes de salir por la puerta, siendo perfectamente consciente de que Edward estaba enamorado de ella y que ella también le amaba. Pero las cosas no podían ser y ninguno de los dos podía engañarse pensando que había un futuro unidos porque desde el principio estaba estipulado que no podían ser una pareja… estaba dicho que no tendrían un mañana juntos y Bella simplemente tenía que aceptarlo y seguir adelante: no podía convertir a Edward en el centro de su vida, en la razón de su existencia porque necesitaba vivir por ella misma y amarse por sobre todas las cosas. Edward no sería el primer ni último hombre en su vida y ella tenía que demostrar que podía seguir adelante sin él.

Mientras el elevador descendía Bella comenzó a sentirse mareada y con ganas de vomitar. Ella sabía lo que eso significaba, era como si su cuerpo le estuviera pidiendo a gritos que no comiera, que volviera ser la misma de antes. Lo estuvo considerando un momento, después de todo había sobrevivido todo un año ¿Por qué no volver a lo mismo de antes?

Bella cerró los ojos y trató de concentrarse en lo realmente importante: su futuro. Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que nunca se había detenido a pensarlo ¿Qué mierda haría cuando el instituto terminara? Los últimos años de su vida se habían reducido a comer y vomitar pero nunca había recapacitado que algún día tendría que parar. No podía vomitar para siempre ¿Qué haría cuando todo acabara? ¿Cuándo Edward ya no estuviera allí en las terapias, cuando tuviera que escoger una universidad y seguir con su vida?

Esos últimos dos años se la había pasado estancada en un limbo; no iba a ninguna dirección. _Solo se había obsesionado con adelgazar pero había despreocupado todo lo demás y mientras ella seguía en su utopía donde la báscula descendía y descendía, el mundo no se había detenido_. Todos habían seguido adelante… Bella era la única que no había tenido la fuerza para luchar.

Mientras caminaba hacía la iglesia donde estaba Jason comenzó a recapacitar sobre todas esas cosas que se había perdido y no recuperaria; fiestas, viajes, recuerdos que todos tendrían menos ella porque definitivamente habían sido los peores años de su vida. Lo más cercano a un novio que había tenido era James y él simplemente la había usado a si que ni siquiera ese "gran momento" podía recordar. Nunca le había importando a nadie y ningún hombre se había tomado el tiempo de amarla. Ni siquiera Edward que a pesar de estar enamorado de ella no la amaba lo suficiente como para esperarla.

De su juventud solo tenía malos recuerdos y… y todo había sido culpa de ella. De su ambición y su estupidez, su mentalidad inmadura. _Había perdido los mejores años de su vida por unos cuantos kilos menos_ y sus decisiones comenzaban a pesarle.

Al llegar a la iglesia Jason estaba sentado en la primera fila, con una maleta junto a él. Iba vestido de civil, como cualquier persona y Bella inclusive pensaba que le hacía ver mas joven, renovado. Vio atisbos del Jason antiguo, de aquel que llevaba el rock en las venas y se alegro de poder verlo feliz después de tanto tiempo.

-Me voy- murmuro él pero en su voz no había ningún tipo de culpa, de arrepentimiento, en realidad parecía mas aliviado- Este no es mi lugar, no pertenezco aquí-

Bella le quedo mirando y sintio como su corazón parecía partirse en dos. Jason era su amigo, su confidente y había compartido con el los últimos tres meses todas las cosas que le pasaban… Y ahora se iba. Deseaba que no fuera así, pero pedirle que se quedara era demasiado egoísta. Inclusive para ella, que era la persona más egoísta que conocía.

- ¿Dónde irás?-

-No lo se… Pienso volver al Tibet un tiempo pero no se que haré realmente. Tal vez vaya a la universidad… voy a vivir mi vida por mi, no por lo que los demás piensen-

Se quedo en silencio y Bella admiro a Jason por romper los estándares de la sociedad y querer realizar sus sueños. Ella sabía que la mayor parte de las personas cuando eran jóvenes tenían sueños que creían serían la razón de su existencia, pero con el tiempo se hacían adultos y comenzaban a sentir la necesidad de complacer a la sociedad y todo lo que soñaron quedo simplemente en eso: en sueños. Y un día despertaban, diez años después preguntándose que había sido de aquellos jóvenes que un día soñaron, planearon, creyeron…

-Te deseo lo mejor- dijo ella y fue una frase que salio desde lo profundo de su corazón- Te lo mereces, Jason. Ve y comete el mundo-

Jason sonrió y cogió su rostro entre sus manos- Se que voy a volver en algunos años tal vez y cuando lo haga quiero saber que encontraste tu camino, Bella. No puedo irme de Seattle si no tengo la certeza que saldrás de esto sin mi ayuda-

Bella aparto sus manos y con los ojos vidriosos, le susurro- No estoy bien, Jason. Quiero vomitar, quiero cortarme y quiero morir. Pero eso no va a cambiar porque tú estés aquí, este es una etapa de la que tengo que salir yo misma porque tú no puedes pelear las batallas por mí. Saldré de esto; no será ahora, ni mañana, pero lo haré y en un momento de mi vida mirare hacía atrás y recordare que pude ponerme de pie sin ayuda de nadie-

Jason suspiro y asintió. No podía interferir en las decisiones de ella y por una parte le alegraba que Bella hubiese comprendido que esta era una pelea que tenia que luchar. Pero por otra lado estaba el futuro incierto de Bella porque él sabía que _el hecho de que no vomitara o se cortara no significaba que Bella estuviera menos perdida_. Ella ahora estaba luchando por salir adelante sola pero Jason sabía que lo hacía para demostrarle a Edward que podía superar su amor por él, pero… ¿Qué pasaría cuando Edward se casara? ¿Quién seria el impulso para seguir delante de Bella? Edward ahora representaba una meta pero cuando dejara de estar disponible ella no tendría a quien demostrarle nada. Y recaería y todo volvería al principio.

Sin embargo, Jason no podía hacer nada porque Bella tenía que aprender a crecer, descubrir que ya no era una niña y era tiempo de que empezara a luchar sus batallas porque sus amigos no la pondrían de pie cada vez que ella se cayera de bruces contra el piso. Simplemente tenía que entender que el enemigo mas grande que tenía era ella misma y era alguien contra quien lucharía toda su vida

* * *

Cuando Bella volvió a casa ya eran las cuatro de la tarde y no había comido nada. Su estomago rugía pero ella sentía que tenía una pelota en la garganta impidiéndole respirar; era como aquellas veces que quería vomitar pan o cosas muy sólidas sin haber bebido agua antes, y se quedaba sin respiración por unos segundos. Era en aquellos momentos cuando Bella se sentía más bulímica que nunca porque lo único que deseaba era vomitar y aunque su mente no se lo permitía, su cuerpo se lo exigía continuamente.

Botó más llaves al piso y se deslizo por la pared con la cabeza entre las rodillas. Era un ejercicio que la relajaba desde que era pequeña y decidió mirar a su alrededor para tranquilizarse; diviso unas fotos de su familia que la dejaron pensando unos momentos. Algunas veces Bella se pregunta como es posible que Rene nunca se hubiese dado cuenta que ella vomitaba todo lo que comía, o como pareció no notar que bajaba de peso muy rápido ¿o es que simplemente no había querido verlo? Rene no era la mejor de las madres pero tampoco era la peor. La ayudaba, trataba de darle apoyo a su manera y si necesitaba algo solo había que pedírselo pero… ¿era eso suficiente? ¿Si Bella hubiese tenido una madre mas preocupada, como Esme habría llegado a ser bulímica? Quizás si Rene hubiese mostrado un poco mas de apoyo con el tema de su obesidad, si no la hubiese llenado de dietas Bella jamás se habría obsesionado con perder kilos, o tal vez simplemente no habría convertido la bascula en lo mas importante de su vida. Una pequeña parte de ella creía que si su madre hubiese sido un poco más cariñosa, que si le hubiese preguntando que tal le iba en la escuela y no se hubiese preocupado tanto de su carrera quizás Bella habría encontrado otra manera de desahogarse. Lo cierto es que Rene era la persona mas importante en su vida, era su madre y cuando Bella la necesito, ella le fallo.

Pero no era justo echarle toda la culpa a ella. Bella sabe que nadie le puso una pistola en el pecho para vomitar o cortarse y que es absolutamente responsable de todos sus actos porque tomo decisiones plenamente conciente de sus consecuencias. Simplemente tuvo la ingenuidad de pensar que sería algo temporal y que cuando consiguiera lo que deseaba, desaparecería. Si alguien le hubiese dicho que se convertiría en una adicción probablemente… no, aún así Bella sabe que igualmente lo habría hecho. Habría vomitado, se habría cortado y habría dejado de comer con tal de adelgazar. En su mente aún sigue arraigado aquel pensamiento donde las mujeres delgadas consiguen mas cosas, son más apetecibles y en general les va mejor en la vida.

Bien, su mente comenzaba a divagar nuevamente en mujeres delgadas y era exactamente eso lo que debía evitar. El teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar y Bella se levanto rápidamente extrañada; nadie llamaba a ese teléfono, nadie.

-¿Isabella Swan?- dijo la inconfundible voz de la secretaria de Edward- El señor Cullen dice que dejo su teléfono en su consulta-

-OH, mierda- susurró Bella- ¿Lo puedo pasar a buscar ahora?-

-Claro-

La llamada se corto y Bella se apresuro a la puerta. En aquel teléfono tenia todos sus contactos, y realmente necesitaba llamar a Alice para arreglar las cosas. Desde aquella pequeña riña que habían tenido cuando todos se juntaron no se habían vuelto a hablar, y Bella no concebía la idea de que el día siguiente fuera navidad y siguieran enojadas.

Veinte minutos después llego a la consulta de Edward con las manos en los bolsillos. Se había puesto a llover fuertemente y hacia un frío de madres afuera. Y honestamente, lo último que necesitaba era ver a Edward en aquellos momentos.

Busco por todas partes a la secretaria pero no la encontró a si que decidió pasar sin tocar ni nada. Encontró a Edward en su escritorio leyendo unos papeles; se veía cansado, tenía ojeras y por su experiencia Bella creyó que había estado llorando.

-Dijeron que mi teléfono se había quedado- murmuró, en voz baja.

Edward alzó sus ojos verdes y a Bella le flaquearon las rodillas. Mierda, era en aquellos momentos cuando recordaba porque se había enamorado de él; bastaba una mirada y Edward podía ver todo dentro de ella como nunca nadie lo había hecho.

Él extendió una mano hacia su cajón y luego le entrego el teléfono a Bella. Ella comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta cuando Edward la llamo por su nombre.

Bella se giro y lo encontró de pie, observándola cuidadosamente- Cuando dijiste que no volverías… ¿significaba que yo dejaría de ser tu psicólogo?-

-Si-

-No creo que sea una buena idea, Bella-

-Creo que estar aquí, los dos juntos en la misma habitación no es una buena idea Edward. Puedo hacer esto sin ti-

-No seas orgullosa, no eches a perder todo por lo que haz luchado-

Bella suspiro- He llegado a un punto en donde tus terapias ya no me sirven, Edward. Ya te dije todo lo que siento, ya me hiciste recapacitar; no hay nada mas que tu puedas hacer. Lo demás, es por mi cuenta-

Edward desvío su mirada y busco algo entre los cajones. Cuando lo encontró, se lo extendió a Bella

-Se que teníamos un trato pero…Feliz navidad adelantada- dijo entregándole un CD con una nota escrita en el exterior _"Entrevista a Rosalie Hale parte 2"_

Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas y observo a Edward sin saber que hacer.

-Vuelve, Bella. No me importa si es la próxima semana o en dos meses, pero simplemente pásate por aquí para saber que estas viva y no haz hecho alguna estupidez. Yo siempre seré tu psicólogo y tú siempre serás mi paciente-

Bella le dirigió una larga mirada. De aquellas en las se dicen todo sin pronunciar una palabra y los ojos de Edward se llenaron de lagrimas; él amaba a Bella por algún motivo inexplicable, al punto de no dejarlo pensar si quiera. Inclusive se había sorprendido al despertarse por las noches que la esencia de Bella impregnada en sus labios, haciéndole considerar dejar a Tanya y marcharse con ella lejos. Pero… ¿Qué podría salir bueno de su relación? Edward la amaba ¿pero era suficiente como para soportar sus trastornos alimenticios, sus cortes? Él no podía vivir con Bella porque la intentaría cambiar inconcientemente y no era justo para ella: Bella merecía ser quien era, y vomitar y cortarse eran partes de su persona que solo ella debía cambiar, y tenían que ser cambios en su propio beneficio, no por que alguien mas lo quisiera.

Por eso, Edward simplemente se dedico a observarla partir cuando ella salio por la puerta. Sabía que volvería a verla y esperaba en el fondo de su corazón, que Bella encontrara a alguien que la amara lo suficiente y le diera todo eso que él en aquellos momentos le estaba negando

Cuando Bella puso el video en su computador le temblaban las manos. Tenía de nuevo aquella sensación de la pelota en la garganta y ni bien el video comenzó ella ya estaba llorando. Tenía un horrible presentimiento abrazándole la espalda.

La cámara enfocaba a Rosalie directamente en el rostro. Se veía hermosa; con el cabello ondulando por su espalda, haciendo el contraste perfecto con sus ojos celestes y su piel blanca.

Se escucho la voz de Edward-Cuéntame de Emmett-

Bella sonrió al ver la típica cara de enamorada que ponía Rosalie cada vez que nombraban a Emmett- Él es… perfecto. Es perfecto para mí; jamás conocí a alguien así. Es el único novio que he tenido desde los trece años y creo que estaremos siempre juntos. Aunque, si por algún motivo terminamos no me molestaría verlo con alguien más; es una persona excepcional y estoy segura haría feliz a cualquier mujer-

Cinco minutos más tarde Rosalie seguía parloteando de lo perfecto que era Emmett y Bella sonreía inconcientemente. Había olvidado como se oía la voz de Rosalie, y lo ligera que era su risa. Dios, la extrañaba tanto

-¿Qué hay de Bella?- preguntó Edward desde el fondo

La mirada de Rosalie pareció oscurecerse un poco- Bueno, ella es mi mejor amiga-

-Mencionaste en el entrevista anterior que ella tenía problemas con su aspecto ¿es verdad?-

-Si, bueno Bella solía ser muy gordita. Yo siempre la he encontrado preciosa y siempre le dije que un hombre que la quisiera no la juzgaría por su talla pero ella nunca me escucho y se fijo en su tipo, James. Es un idiota; juega con ella y Bella lo deja-

-Pareces enojada-

-¡Lo estoy! Me molesta que Bella haya bajado de peso para gustarle a James y a él no le importa una mierda. Lo peor de todo es que ahora ella no para; cada vez que pelea con el, hace régimen o vomita o se corta y yo no se que hacer. Me desespera verla sufrir de esa manera y no puedo hacer nada… ella dejo de escucharme hace mucho tiempo. ¿Sabes como se reconocen entre ellas las chicas con trastornos alimenticios? las anoréxicas usan una cinta roja en la muñeca y las bulímicas una morada. Es horrible ¡hasta tienen blogs con consejos y cosas por el estilo! Y Bella lo lee; no los comenta ni tiene un perfil pero absorbe todo lo que esas estupidas dicen y lo pone en practica. Hace competencias con ella misma para ingerir menos calorías y me da miedo lo que pueda llegar a hacer… ¿y si algún día yo me voy? ¿Quién va a tratar de hacerle comer todos los días? Ella no se da cuenta que se esta convirtiendo en el típico cliché de mujer capaz de todo con tal de bajar de peso, Bella… esta hecha un monstruo ¿y lo peor de todo? Es que no le importa, y eso… me esta matando-

Bella no pudo soportarlo mas. Corrió hacía el baño y hundió sus dedos en la garganta fuertemente, provocándose heridas en el paladar por las uñas. Y cuando el vomito descendió por su garganta sintió que le quemaba al igual que la lagrimas en sus mejillas. Se sentía sucia, gorda, angustiada…

Era un monstruo y no había ningún Dios que la ayudara a salir del infierno en el que se había convertido su vida.

"_Gorda, se que te hace daño / Pero es que la solución no es encerrarse en el baño_

_Yo se lo que piensas cuando observas tu reflejo/ Pero tu enemigo son las personas no el espejo._

_Ese complejo es el objeto de burla/meterse los dedos en la garganta no sirve de ayuda,_

_Si te hacen daño los demás ¿Por qué tu también te lo haces?/ Es darle la razón a los mas tontos de la clase"- **Espejismos, Porta**_

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **

Lo se, ha pasado casi un año y medio desde que no actualizo y probablemente ya nadie recuerda esta historia. Lo cierto es que si soy absolutamente sincera hasta hace tres días pensaba eliminarla; creí que no tenía ningún sentido seguir adelante con la historia y en una ocasión casi la elimino completamente. Pero antes de apretar el "Si, delete" me dio algo en el estomago que me impidió seguir adelante. Supongo que amo demasiado esta historia como para dejarla

Sucede que hace tiempo me di cuenta que no continuaba con este fics porque si yo no avanzaba, Bella tampoco. Y no lo he hecho; me quede atascada en la bulimia (no en los cortes, pero supongo que es una cosa de tiempo para volver) y sentía que no tenía nada que aportar. Pero antes de ayer decidí poner el nombre del fanfics y mi nombre para ver si lo tenía publicado en alguna otra pagina (cuando ya estaba totalmente decidida a eliminarlo de todas partes) y me di cuenta que en marzo del año pasado se escribió un recomendación de mi historia en un blog. La leí y bueno… me encanto. Era una buena critica, y llego en el mejor momento porque ¡jamás me habían recomendado en un blog! lo se, suena estupido, pero soy del tipo de personas a la que le importa cada opinión y por eso son tan importantes para mi sus reviews. Entonces me dije que tenia que seguir con esto porque el hecho de que yo este atrapada con la bulimia no significa que mi vida acabo; tengo mucho que decir, mucho que contarles y no pienso callarme. A si que comencé a leer la historia de nuevo para conectarme con los personajes y también leí todos sus reviews para darme fuerzas y bueno… aquí estoy.

Ya mencione arriba que es un capitulo que significa mucho para mi, dice muchas cosas que yo siento y he sentido durante mucho tiempo y estoy segura que muchas se sentirán identificadas. Ya sea con el bajar de peso por alguien, con el no querer estar con una persona para no dañarla o el tema de los sueños que nunca seguimos. Creo que para que Bella se mejore debe de tener una recaída (que no es la misma que la del capitulo anterior) y debe dolerle en lo profundo de su corazón.

Y elegí esta canción de Porta para finalizar el capitulo porque creo que entrega el mejor mensaje; si se dan el lujo de escucharla completa comprenderán (las que son bulímicas o anoréxicas) que dice todo exactamente tal y como es. No lo adorna, y admito que la primera vez que la escuche lloré porque fue demasiado para mi. Se la recomiendo a todas las personas que nunca han tenido un desorden alimenticio para que traten de entendernos; la forma en la que nos vemos, como nos dañamos…

Finalmente, diré que continuare esta historia por dos motivos;** se lo debo a ustedes y me lo debo a mí. **

Las veo en agosto sin falta,

Saludos, _Marry's._


End file.
